El Alma Dentro de mi Corazón
by Emily1823
Summary: Después de reencontrarse, Sakura y Shaoran se ven envueltos en una batalla contra una enemiga que termina transformando a Shaoran en mujer, dándole a nuestra Card Captor la opción de luchar por su amor, o bien dejarlo ir.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa. De no haber sido por Tomoyo, que sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo, quizás estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico. Veía a las personas del aeropuerto como si estuviera loca, y tal vez fuera un poco así, pero desde el momento en que supe que Shaoran regresaba a Tomoeda, mi estabilidad mental se había ido en picada hacia la oscuridad misma.

Ya teníamos 15 años. Seguramente conoció a muchas chicas mientras estudiaba en China… ¿qué pasaba si ya no era lo suficientemente buena para él? Podría sonar como un miedo tonto, pero no era un secreto lo popular que Shaoran era con las chicas, incluso antes muchas se interesaban en él. Tomoyo me repitió mil veces que mis temores eran infantiles, si después de todo antes de irse me dio un osito de felpa que había hecho con sus propias manos y además, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono dijo que volvía por mí.

Claro, Tomoyo era una chica lista, pero seguro no contaba con mis problemas de autoestima, algo que me había sorprendido ya que en general solía tener la confianza suficiente para lograr mis metas. Por supuesto, esa era la pequeña Sakura, cuando se involucran otro tipo de sentimientos, empiezas a descubrir cosas de ti que ni sospechabas, como que eres una tonta insegura respecto al chico que te gusta.

Mi amiga pareció ver en mi rostro que seguía preocupada.

-Tranquila, Sakura –su dulce voz me hizo sentir un poco mejor. –Te prometo que todo estará bien, seguro Shaoran debe estar más nervioso que tú en este momento.

-¡¿Qué?! –la miré incrédula. ¿Shaoran nervioso? No podía imaginarlo.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa tierna y un suave apretón mi mano. De verdad no sé qué haría sin ella, incluso me había hecho un vestido especial para la ocasión, rosa, como una especie de nubecita. Y claro también me grabó un montón, pero bueno, así es ella.

Mis ojos seguían paseándose entre la multitud, hasta que el tiempo se detuvo. Era él. Caminaba hacia mí y, yo sin darme cuenta iba hacia él. En la mitad del aeropuerto nos encontramos, una sola fracción de segundo bastó para que nos abrazáramos. Juro que entonces todo era perfecto. Cuando nos separamos grabé su rostro en mi memoria, estaba prácticamente igual, sólo que sus rasgos estaban más definidos (lo que lo hacía infinitamente más sexy) y había crecido mucho, era más alto que yo, y se veía muy fuerte.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Sakura –dijo, con su voz tan linda.

-Lo sé… Shaoran…

Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca, entrecerré mis ojos, pero entonces logré divisar un sonido, era…

-¡TOMOYO! –grité, nerviosa. La muy loca se encontraba prácticamente al lado de nosotros grabando con su cámara, y con un micrófono arriba de nosotros.

-¿Pero de dónde sacaste ese micrófono? –pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Ay, Sakura, a veces la imagen no es suficiente cuando se trata de grabar tu pureza. También es de primera necesidad contar con un dispositivo de audio, así tengo un respaldo de tu hermosa voz –dijo, mirando al vacío con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Había olvidado tu afición por grabar a Sakura, Daidoyi –susurró Shaoran, nervioso.

-Y yo había olvidado lo molesto que eres, Mocoso –se quejó Kero, que salió de la mochila de Tomoyo.

-¿Pero y tú que haces aquí, Kero? –me asuste, por suerte nadie miraba hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Él me observo, extrañado. –Vengo por la comida, obviamente.

Tomoyo que tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas añadió: bueno, tal vez yo lo invité sin decirte, Sakura. ¡Pero Kero es el único que entiende mi pasión por grabar tu preciosa existencia!

Ay, mis amigos, pensé mientras caminábamos hacia el nuevo departamento de Shaoran. Tenía muchas ganas de poder tomarlo de la mano, pero con ellos mirando (y grabándome) me daba mucha vergüenza. Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo para estar a solas. Fue en ese momento que sentí una presencia rondando cerca de nosotros, traté de identificar de dónde provenía, pero había tantas personas rodeándonos que me era muy difícil.

-¿Estás bien, Sakurita? –preguntó Kero, abriendo sus ojos de muñeco.

Asentí sin decir una palabra. Me había quedado preocupada, pero conforme seguimos avanzando logré despejar mi mente al respecto.

El nuevo apartamento de Shaoran era muy grande, habían traído sus cosas desde antes por lo que se veía muy arreglado. Imaginaba los lindos momentos que podríamos pasar aquí juntos, quizá no hoy (gracias, amigos), pero pronto habría muchos días para nosotros. La idea me hizo sonreír.

Comimos de un rico pastel que hizo Tomoyo (que le tenía prometido a Kero), y entre nuestra conversación y las risas de a poco mis amigos se fueron quedando dormidos. Ya era tarde cuando solo estábamos yo y Shaoran despiertos. Me contaba acerca de su entrenamiento en China y de algunas divertidas anécdotas que le sucedieron en el colegio. Estábamos en eso cuando él se levantó y estiró su mano.

-Acompáñame –susurró.

Pude haberme hecho la difícil, pero estaba llena de pastel y amor, así que mi resistencia fue nula. Tomé su mano y, antes que me diera cuenta me dirigió a su cuarto. No quería que pasara, sin embargo, mi mente comenzó a ir hacia recónditos y particulares tipos de pensamientos. Estábamos los dos en su cuarto, a solas. Maldita sea, si hubiera comido menos pastel… de repente me sentí gorda.

-Hay algo que quería hacer desde el momento en que te vi –me dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa tímida. –Pero quise esperar a que estuviéramos solos.

Dios santo, le dije a mi cerebro, está bien, contrólate, todo estará bien. Estamos hablando de Shaoran, él va a ser tierno conmigo, yo lo sé. Mis mejillas me quemaban, seguro se veían rojísimas. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí, y un momento antes cerré los ojos y levanté mi mentón, esperando el momento. No era la manera en que había imaginado que sucedería, pero era mi Shaoran, si había una persona en quien podía confiar, era él.

Espera, se estaba demorando mucho, ¿qué diablos sucedía? Abrí mis ojos solo un poquitito, y vi su sombra dibujada en el suelo. Me giré y lo vi entre sus maletas, rebuscando en la ropa.

-¡Ah! Aquí está –dijo, triunfante. Tenía una bolsa café en sus manos, la abrió y allí estaba un peluche de mí. Era una Sakura peluche, y con un traje de florcitas azules. –Seguí aprendiendo a hacer estas cosas –dijo algo avergonzado-, creí que te gustaría esto.

Pude notar mis ojos humedeciéndose. –Está hermosa, Shaoran. Muchas gracias –lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Incluso tuve un pequeño dejo de culpa por mis extraños pensamientos. Shaoran era un caballero, debí esperarlo de antes.

Afuera sentimos el ruido de Tomoyo, levantándose. Nos separamos rápido y salimos antes de que comenzara a crear teorías raras sobre nosotros. Claro que tampoco sería demasiado descabellado.

Al principio creí que la habíamos engañado, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que algo intuía por lo menos. Decidí no hacer preguntas al respecto. No quería darle más material audiovisual.

Esa noche, después de que nos despedimos y mientras ya descansaba en mi cama abrazada a mi yo peluche, Kero se me acercó.

-Sakura –me dijo, con su mirada seria. – ¿Hoy te pasó algo mientras caminábamos hacia el departamento del mocoso ése?

-No pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta –susurré, avergonzada. –No es que desconfíe de ti, Kero, solo no quería causar problemas en el primer día de Shaoran acá.

-Ya lo sé, pequeña –me dijo, dándome unos pequeños golpecitos en mi cabeza. –Pero cuando algo malo suceda tienes que decírnoslo, ¿qué pasa si hay peligro? Recuerda que eres la mejor Card captor del mundo, tienes una obligación.

-Kero, soy la única Card Captor del mundo –resoplé, entrecerrando los ojos.

Él no me respondió, solo se quedó allí, mirando al techo, con la mirada perdida. Después de un rato se decidió a hablar. -¿Crees que pudo ser Eriol?

Negué con la cabeza. –No. Era una presencia distinta, Kero… sentí que tenía mucho odio. Me asustó mucho.

-No te preocupes. Si algo malo pasa siempre puedo tomar mi forma real y darle una paliza a quien sea que trate de lastimarte –Kero se las estaba dando ya de súper guardián, pero no entendía el verdadero problema.

-Ahí está lo que me preocupa, Kero –dije, casi ni escuchaba mi voz. –Sentí que ese odio no era hacia mí, sino... hacia Shaoran…

Aquello pareció dejar aún más pensativo a Kero. –Mira, Sakura, creo que lo mejor será que por hoy te duermas, mañana tienes tu primer día de clases y será mejor que tengas muchas energías. No te preocupes por lo demás, pensaré en quién está detrás de esto, lo prometo.

Me encontraba muy cansada, asentí y me di la vuelta para acomodarme. Me dormí enseguida.

Al día siguiente desperté con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

-¡Monstruo, date prisa! –me llamaba mi hermano. El muy tonto nunca cambiaba sus apodos hacia mí. Tenía ganas de pegarle, pero ya iba tarde al colegio. Me vestí muy rápido y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-Hasta que te dignas a bajar –se burló el tonto. –Papá se fue temprano al trabajo, me dijo que nos haría algo rico para comer a la tarde, así que procura llegar a tiempo, animal.

-¡Yo no soy un animal!

-Solo un animal puede gritar tan fuerte –respondió él, mirando su plato de comida.

Le quise tirar todo en la cara, pero me dije que no valía la pena. Comí lo más rápido que pude y guardé mi almuerzo en mi mochila. Me tomé un segundo para guardar una manzana y cuando volví mi hermano ya se había ido en su bicicleta.

-¡Maldito! –agarré mis patines y salí detrás de él, como siempre. -¡Todos los días haces lo mismo! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan malvado!

-¡Relájate, Bestia! ¡Esto te ayuda a adelgazar todo lo que comes!

Iba a responderle pero entonces…

-¡Yukito! –dije al verlo esperarnos con su linda sonrisa. -¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Sakura –me sonrió. Luego se acercó a mi hermano y se dieron un pequeño beso. Yo sabía que estaban juntos hace un tiempo ya, pero nunca me acostumbraría a verlos así, sobre todo cuando Yukito era demasiado tierno para el tonto malvado de mi hermano.

-Ayer supe que tu amigo había llegado a Tomoeda, Sakura –dijo Yukito, haciendo que me pusiera roja. -¿Lo fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto, verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! –se indignó mi hermano, mirándome con rabia. – ¿Y tú por qué vas a ver a ese niño tonto?

¡Maldita Tomoyo! Seguro que fue ella la que le dijo a Yukito de Shaoran. -¡Porque es mi amigo! –dije, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, pero lograba sentir la rabia de mi hermano y la sonrisa de Yukito. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi escuela, Yukito me dio un dulce antes de seguir adelante. Lo miré entre mis manos, y por alguna razón me puse a pensar en lo difícil que debería ser para ellos estar juntos. No podían decírselo a nadie y tenían que vivir escondidos. Al menos yo y Shaoran no tendríamos ese problema.

-¡Sakura! –alguien me abrazó por la espalda, y claro, debía ser…

-Tomoyo –respondí, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Oye, tú le dijiste a Yukito que fui a buscar a Shaoran al aeropuerto?

-¿Qué? –se extrañó ella. -¡Ah! No, sólo lo puse en mi Twitter, quizás ahí lo vio. O en tu grupo de fans en Facebook.

¿Grupos de Fans?

-Tomoyo, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿Ah, no te lo dije? Hice un grupo de fans en Facebook para que toda la gente pueda admirar tu belleza cada vez que usas alguno de los lindos vestidos que hago solo para ti. Es tan lindo poder conversar con otros que tienen el mismo Hobbie que yo. Y antes que digas otra cosa, déjame decirte que quien administra el grupo es Kero.

Pude haber dicho varias cosas pero decidí callarme. Me daba vergüenza pensar en gente viéndome usar los trajes que hacía Tomoyo, pero bueno, quizás el grupo no tuviera muchos integrantes. Revisé discretamente mi celular y…

-¡Pero Tomoyo! ¡El grupo tiene más de un millón de seguidores!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Estuve encantada al ver que tantas personas sabían reconocer tu belleza!

Me senté en mi pupitre, tratando de racionalizar el hecho que me había vuelto famosa sin siquiera darme cuenta. ¿Qué tan lejos iría Tomoyo con sus locas ideas? No, mejor ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Buenos días.

Su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia la entrada del salón, allí estaba Shaoran, en un segundo, todos nuestros compañeros fueron a saludarlo. Hace mucho que no lo veían, yo solo lo observé desde lejos, sabía que pronto tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos. Sin embargo, no fue tan simple como lo pensé, Shaoran se pasó todo el día hablando con mis compañeros y el resto poniéndose al día con la materia, siempre había tenido uno que otro problema con el idioma, aunque trataba que no se le notara. Seguramente después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de Japón le hacía que fuera más difícil acostumbrarse nuevamente. Decidí darle un poco de espacio, a pesar que moría por hablar con él.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases, me volteé rápidamente hacia el pupitre de Shaoran. –Hola –dije, nerviosa. – ¿Podemos hablar?

Él asintió y nos fuimos hacia el tejado (fue algo difícil convencer a Tomoyo de irse, pero al final mencionó algo sobre postear más fotos en el grupo de Facebook, una cosa que personalmente no me tranquilizaba mucho, pero al menos me daba tiempo a solas). La piel de Shaoran se veía muy linda a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Sakura? –preguntó él. Se tomaba del brazo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, me dio la impresión que estaba algo ansioso.

-Mira yo… hay algo de lo que deseaba hablar desde ayer…y…

Quería decirle todo. Cuanto lo quería, que deseaba que nunca se fuera de mi lado. Eso y mil cosas más, pero como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, esa maldita presencia del otro día volvió a aparecer, y más fuerte que antes.

-¡Shaoran…! –dije, preocupada.

Él también se veía alterado. -¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? ¡Alguien muy peligroso anda cerca!

No tuvimos ni un momento para prepararnos cuando una figura salió de la nada, poniéndose entre nosotros. Era una chica, usaba el uniforme de la escuela, tenía el cabello azul y los ojos grises, me llamó la atención que fuera casi tan alta como Shaoran.

-Vaya, así que al fin nos conocemos… Li Shaoran –dijo, ignorándome por completo. Miraba fijamente a mi Shaoran.

-¡Oye, tú quién te crees que eres!

Ella chasqueó la lengua, quitándome importancia. –No te metas en asuntos de grandes, niñita.

-¿Qué quieres? –la amenazó Shaoran que ya había sacado su espada.

-Me rompes el corazón, Li… ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

Aquello me confundió, acaso ellos ya se habían visto antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Alguien podrí explicarme qué sucede?

La chica se volteó, claramente molesto, pero en vez de hablar sacó de su muñeca un reloj precioso de color dorado, que se terminó convirtiendo en una especia de guadaña resplandeciente. Se abalanzó contra mí, el filo de su arma iba directo hacia mi cuello, sin embargo, y gracias a mis buenos reflejos conseguí esquivar la estocada, apenas, pero lo hice. Shaoran corrió hacia mí y lanzó su espada con el reloj-guadaña de la chica, ambas armas hicieron un fuerte sonido metálico mientras ninguno de sus dueños daba un pequeño espacio para la debilidad.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Tomé la pequeña llave que guardaba en forma de collar y recité:

" _Llave que guardas el poder mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quién aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!_ "

En un segundo tuve el báculo en mis manos. Corrí hacia esa maldita mujer para golpearla en la cara, pero de una patada de alejó de mí y de Shaoran. Dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó sobre su pie izquierdo, a la orilla del tejado. Era muy fuerte y rápida. No podía correr riesgos.

Saqué a viento y la lancé al aire. -¡Viento! ¡Conviértete en cadenas de justicia!

La carta de abalanzó contra la chica tratando de atrapar sus extremidades, pero la maldita era demasiado rápida. Se lanzó a correr por el extremo del tejado a la vez que daba pequeños saltos para esquivar a Viento. Ni siquiera la miraba, por un momento me pareció que estaba jugando con nosotros.

-No funcionará. Ella es muy veloz para que Viento la atrape. –me dijo Shaoran.

-¿Pero y qué podemos hacer?

La guadaña empezó a tomar un color rojo vivo y en un momento la chica cortó las ráfagas de viento que la perseguían. Escuché como la carta gritaba de dolor.

-¡No! –volvió a mi mano, pero algo extraño había en su imagen. Era…

-¡Sakura, cuidado! –Shaoran me empujó justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera cortada por la mitad. – ¡Maldita sea, Alma, ya basta!

-¡Tú quisiste que esto fuera así!

Ambos pelearon, dando estocadas mortales. La espada de Shaoran relucía contra cada golpe, él era mucho más hábil, pero esa chica era endemoniadamente rápida. En un segundo enganchó la espada entre la punta de su guadaña y logró lanzarla a lo lejos, dejándolo indefenso.

-¡No! –grité, asustada como nunca en mi vida, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, la maldita hacía colocado el filo de su arma contra la garganta de Shaoran. -¡Por favor no lo lastimes…!

Eso la hizo reír. -¿Lastimarlo? Sería una pena acabar con la vida de un chico tan guapo, aunque…

Presionó un poco más, un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió hacia abajo por su cuello. -¡No lo hagas por favor!

-Alma… -dijo Shaoran-, piensa bien en lo que haces…

Tan veloz como pudo, la chica agarró la muñeca de Shaoran y lanzó un pequeño y suave corté justo en el medio. Luego, sin decir ni una palabra más se lanzó hacia abajo por el tejado. Ni siquiera me importó si estaba viva o no, corrí hacia Shaoran, llorando. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Nunca me había sentido tan estúpida y asustada. Debí haber hecho algo más para ayudarlo…

-Sakura…

Su voz sonaba extraña. Me separé un poco y vi como su herida comenzaba a brillar, luego su cuerpo se sintió extraño. Luz emergía dentro de él. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, sin poder decir nada mientras la luz me cegaba, y… cuando al fin pasó, creí que estaba ciega porque debía de estar mirando mal.

Entre mis manos tenía el rostro de una chica. Una cara, obviamente femenina, con una piel blanca muy bonita. Sus labios estaban muy rojos y sus ojos de un color verde claro. Su cabello, rubio, caía hasta su cintura. Era…. era…

-¿Shaoran…? ¿Eres tú?

-Sakura…

Realmente era él. Todo en sí era distinto, pero algo en lo profundo de sus ojos me lo decía. Era él. Mi Shaoran estaba allí dentro. Lo sostuve contra mi pecho y le dije que todo estaba bien, que no tuviera miedo. Una lágrima se me escapó, pero logré limpiarla antes que se diera cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Cariño de mi mejor amiga**

-Shaoran…

No hubo respuesta. Esperamos un rato a que la mayoría de los alumnos se fueran porque no queríamos llamar mucho la atención, y por la forma en que estaba ahora mi querido chico, llamaba bastante la atención. Miré la hora, iban a ser las siete, seguro mi papá y mi hermano ya comieron sin mí, pero no iba a abandonar a mi amigo en este momento. Y al mismo tiempo no sabía ni qué decir, baje la cabeza y nuestras sombras proyectaban la imagen de dos chicas caminando durante la tarde, si alguien nos viera seguro pensaría que somos amigas. Me dio rabia, en mi interior deseaba tomar su mano para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero...

Sacudí mi cabeza y antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces tomé su mano con fuerza. Era demasiado suave y blanca.

Shaoran se vio algo extrañado. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. –Alguien podría vernos, lo mejor es no darle motivos a la gente para fijarse en nosotros, al menos hasta que solucionemos este problema.

Tenía razón, por supuesto que sí, no obstante mi cabeza no estaba pensando bien así que no lo solté. Al notar que no respondía, él guardó silencio durante el resto del camino. Por suerte, en su apartamento vivía solo así que al llegar pudimos relajarnos un poco, era cierto que nos sentíamos algo observados por las personas que caminaban en la calle.

Shaoran se detuvo frente a un espejo grande que estaba contra la pared cerca del balcón. Justo entonces recordé que no se había visto de esa forma.

-No había notado cuan diferente estoy –los ojos, ahora verdes de Shaoran, se abrieron mucho. –Maldita, Alma…

-Tú sabes quién es esa chica, ¿verdad? –dije, en voz baja. –La llamaste Alma cuando estábamos luchando en la azotea.

Tanto tardó en responder que creí que no me había escuchado, estaba por repetir mi pregunta cuando de la nada, Shaoran le dio un golpe al espejo con su mano haciendo que sangre y pedazos de vidrio cayeran al suelo. Fui hacia él, muy preocupada.

-¡Shaoran! –quise tomar su mano para ver que daño se había hecho, pero alejó la mía de un manotazo. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la vez que veía su mano más de cerca. - ¿Acaso estás ciega que preguntas eso? ¡Mírame!

-No te enojes, por favor –le pedí, casi con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Él me dio la espalda. –Mejor vete, ya es tarde y te esperan en casa, yo tengo que pensar en qué voy a hacer.

Me daba un poco de miedo acércame, pero no quería dejarlo solo en este momento. Di un paso hacia adelante. –Puedo quedarme aquí, déjame ayudarte. _Quiero ayudarte_.

-Tu ayuda no me interesa. Solo vete. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Su tono frío, distante, fue peor que si me hubiera pegado. Ni siquiera me miraba, me dieron ganas de echarme a llorar ahí mismo, pero no quise hacerlo sentir mal. Ya tenía muchos problemas. Tomé mis cosas en silencio y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Susurré un "adiós" que no sé si habrá escuchado. Afuera, ya con el cielo oscuro dejé salir más lágrimas. Las limpie con la manga de mi uniforme y seguí mi camino.

La comida que había hecho mi papá estaba guardada en el refrigerador, con mi nombre en una notita. Mi papá y mi hermano estaban tan ocupados con sus deberes que dormían muy temprano últimamente, no teníamos mucho tiempo para compartir en familia. Si ya estaba triste esto no hizo más que empeorar mi estado de ánimo. Comí en silencio, y lo más rápido que pude. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación, con una pequeña porción para Kero. Seguro estaba muriéndose de hambre.

-¡Sakura! –gritó él al verme entrar con comida. -¡Al fin! Algo de alimento para este pobre guardián tan trabajador.

-Sí, claro –murmuré, algo molesta. No olvidaba que ayer me había prometido si algo llegase a pasar él me ayudaría. Aun así no quise descargar mi pena con él, pero sí tenía que informarlo acerca de lo sucedido. –Tengo que hablar contigo, Kero. Algo pasó.

Escuchó en silencio todo lo que dije. Me molestó que se riera con lo de Shaoran, pero cuando le hablé de la chica su expresión se volvió seria de inmediato. Más cuando le dije que viento no había logrado vencerla.

-Déjame ver la carta, Sakura.

-¡Espera! –me sobresalté. La carta… con la transformación de Shaoran había olvidado qué había pasado. -¡Kero! Esa chica le hizo algo a la carta –la saqué de mi bolsillo-, mira.

Viento estaba herida. Un tono rojo se encontraba en las esquinas de la carta, era como un virus que se aproximaba cada vez más, me asusté de pensar qué pasaría si se cubría por completo. - ¿Puedes ayudarla, verdad?

-No lo sé, Sakura. Esto no es bueno, puedo sentir una magia muy poderosa tratando de infectar a la carta, si no la detenemos quizá podría destruirla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi carta podría morir. No, no, no...

No pude evitar llorar de nuevo. –Kero, por favor dime qué tienes un plan, no podemos abandonar a Viento.

-Bueno, se me ocurre algo –sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo flotaba con un dejo de brillantes. –No es una solución, pero nos da más tiempo hasta saber qué hacer. Si me dejas usar a Tiempo podré detener la infección que trata de acabar con Viento, al menos por un par de días.

-¿Pero eso no requeriría mucha magia, Kero? –estaba preocupada, no quería que alguien más saliera lastimado.

Él dejó su estado de seriedad y sonrió sin preocupación. –Tranquila, pequeña, soy un guardián muy poderoso, además puedo turnarme con Yue si la cosa se pone difícil. Lo que me cuesta entender es por qué alguien trataría de destruir tus cartas, Sakura, entendería si quisieran robarlas, pero esto suena demasiado raro. –De repente se rio-. Claro que lo del mocoso es simplemente divertido.

-¡Ay, Kero! –le di una mirada de reproche. – ¿Y no podrías ayudarlo a él? –agregué mientras le daba a Tiempo. –Toma.

-Si la magia es tan fuerte como ésta entonces lo dudo mucho, pero te prometo que pensaremos en algo, de todas maneras ahora mismo lo importante es ayudar a que Viento no se destruya –respondió, absorto en sus poderes, usando la carta.

El hechizo funciono de manera inmediata, el color rojo dejo de propagarse por la carta. Me sentí tan aliviada que hasta comenzó a darme sueño. Estaba tan cansada.

Lo primero que hice en la mañana fue revisar mi carta. Pude sentir la magia de Tiempo protegiéndola. Me tranquilizaba, pero tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto. Después de todo era mi responsabilidad. Bajé a desayunar, mi papá había dejado lista la comida, pero esta vez me iría sola porque él ya estaba en su trabajo y mi hermano debía ir temprano a la universidad para continuar con sus trabajos. Ni siquiera podría ver a Yukito.

Dejé algo de comida para Kero y me fui al colegio. En el camino, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Shaoran. Respiré profundamente antes de responder.

-Hola –dije, tratando de sonar distante, no quería parecer desesperada.

-Buenos días, Sakura –me llegó el sonido de la dulce voz de esa chica que ayer me había hecho llorar. –Mira, quería decirte que de verdad lo siento cómo te traté ayer, no es tu culpa nada de lo que pasó, es solo que estaba muy enojado. Perdóname.

Al diablo se fueron mis intentos de parecer distante. –Oh, Shaoran, no te preocupes, te entiendo. Estabas molesto. Tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo. Solo quisiera encontrar una forma para ayudarte.

-De eso quería hablarte. ¿Puedes venir hoy a verme después de clases? Hay algunas cosas que tengo que contarte.

-Sabes qué puedes confiar en mí –le dije, feliz de que quisiera contar con mi ayuda. –Nos vemos como a las cuatro de la tarde.

No sé bien por qué, pero no quise confiar lo sucedido ayer con Tomoyo. Al menos no de momento, quería darle algo de privacidad a Shaoran con lo sucedido. Pasamos la clase de matemáticas hablando de la materia, pero me sentía culpable de esconderle cosas, y claro, ella se daba cuenta que algo me pasaba.

-¿Estás segura que todo está bien, Sakura? –me preguntó como por millonésima vez. –Te veo desanimada.

-Estoy bien, de verdad –volví a responder sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella junto sus manos sobre su corazón, muy preocupada. – ¿Tiene que ver con Li? La verdad es raro que no venga a clases después del primer día.

Endemoniada Tomoyo y su capacidad para unir hilos. Me hice la desentendida. - ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, quizás se quedó entrenando con su espada, ya sabes cómo son los hombres y las espadas.

-Sakura, ¿qué sabes tú de los hombres? –preguntó de pronto, con una leve sonrisa.

Pestañeé, nerviosa. –Sé un montón de cosas, como que les gustan las peleas y comer mucho, y… claro, y las chicas lindas.

Tomoyo sonrió, dulcemente. No dijo nada más y continuó con su trabajo de matemáticas, casi pude oírla pensar "claro, Sakura, como tú digas". Sabía que no la había engañado y, que pronto volvería a la acción, pero al menos gané un poco de tiempo.

Ganar tiempo, _¿acaso eso es lo único que puedes hacer ahora, Sakura?_ Eres una Card Captor, deberías poder resolver problemas, no estar a la merced de ellos.

A la salida de clases, Tomoyo me llevó a un lugar a solas. –No estés asustada –me dijo en un susurro, luego colocó sus manos sobre mi corazón.-No sé qué te suceda, pero te prometo que siempre podrás confiar en mí.

En ese momento, Chiharu y Rika nos encontraron. – ¡Chicas! –dijeron ambas, avergonzadas. –Vaya, perdón –agregó Rika-, no queríamos, eh, interrumpirlas.

-¡Ah! –me separé de Tomoyo. –Chicas, no piensen cosas raras, solo estábamos hablando.

-No es cierto –dijo Tomoyo, sin vergüenza alguna. –Yo sostenía tu corazón para que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Sin importar que el mundo se nos venga encima, cuidarte es lo único que me importa.

De vez en cuando Tomoyo decía cosas extrañas como esas. Yo nunca me las tomaba mal, pero me daba vergüenza la forma en que mis amigas nos miraban. Quizá qué estarían pensando de nosotras, eso era casi una declaración de amor. Pero bueno, mi amiga siempre ha sido apasionada en todo lo que respecta a nuestra amistad.

-Por supuesto –dijo Chiharu.-Eh, bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir, las dejaremos a solas para que puedan seguir _hablando_.

Me quise morir de vergüenza, claramente no nos creían. Mientras las vi irse decidí quitarle importancia, después de todo en este momento tenía otras preocupaciones. Mi querido Shaoran me esperaba.

Me despedí de Tomoyo y casi corrí hacia el departamento de mi amado chico. Cuando llegué me recibió una hermosa chica rubia vestida con un pijama de color gris. Le quedaba un poco chico, y resaltaba algunas partes sugerentes de su cuerpo, fue muy extraño, pero tuve un pequeño acceso de envidia. ¿Cómo es que él chico que me gusta tiene mejor cuerpo que el mío?

 _¡Ay, Sakura, concéntrate!_

-Hola, Shaoran –lo besé en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella, digo, él respondió negando con su cabeza. –Creo que me voy a volver loco si tengo que pasar un día más así. En la mañana fui a comprar algo de comida y unos chicos comenzaron a decirme cosas raras.

-¿Cosas raras? –me extrañé.

-Ya sabes, decían que estaba linda y eso…

-Ah, pero bueno, eres hermosa –enseguida entendí lo que había dicho. - ¡O sea! El cuerpo en el que estás ahora es, de una mujer hermosa, claro –no se veía convencido así que agregué. - Tú eres todo un hombre para mí, Shaoran. Eso jamás podría cambiar.

Él ladeó la cabeza. –Como sea, antes que todo quería pedirte disculpas, Sakura. Sé que intentabas ayudarme. No quise ser malo contigo, de verdad –pude oír como su voz sonaba algo quebrada al final-, eres la única persona en quién confío ahora, Sakura. Por favor, ayúdame.

Entonces me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Traté de ignorar el que sus pechos (más grandes que los míos) se apretaban contra mi pecho. Lo envolví entre mis brazos y le posé mis labios en su cuello.

-¿Sabes? Te extrañé tanto durante estos años –sentía un calor recorrer mi cuerpo al decir eso, pero quería ser honesta con él-. Soñaba muy seguido en poder estar así contigo. A pesar de las circunstancias, ahora estoy feliz, Shaoran. Te quiero.

Él me miró, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. –También te quiero, Sakura, y… siempre te tenía en mi mente. No soñabas sola con este momento.

Me quise morir cuando le escuché decir eso. Era tan lindo. Lo apreté aún más contra mí, como no queriéndolo dejar ir nunca más. Ladeé un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con su rostro mirándome fijamente. Era diferente, pero al igual que ayer pude divisar en sus ojos al Shaoran de mi corazón, a ese chico que tanto había extrañado. Estaba aquí, conmigo. Me acerqué un poco más, cerré los ojos…

-¡Noooo! –gritó de pronto una voz familiar. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me agaché sujetándome el lugar dónde me habían pegado. Cuando miré hacia arriba me encontré con la imagen de Tomoyo, tenía el pedestal de su micrófono en las manos y claramente lo había usado para darme una jaqueca. - ¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura! ¡Pero esto no puedo permitirlo!

Acto seguido apunto a Shaoran con el pedestal, como si fuera un arma. -¡Y tú! ¡Jamás corromperás el amor de Sakura! ¡Ella tiene a alguien que ama!

-¡Tomoyo, espera! –dije, avergonzada de sus palabras. -¡Esto tiene una explicación!

Mi amiga se encontraba alterada. Su cara la tenía roja de rabia. –Sí, claro, ya me lo imagino. Estabas sola y esta aparecida decidió meter su cuchara en asuntos que no la incumben, ¡no puedo creer que te haya seguido hasta el departamento de Li! ¡Eres una descarada!

Habiendo dicho eso, Me agarró de la mano y me sacó por la puerta con una rapidez que me sorprendió. –Sakura, no creas sus mentiras. Esas mujeres no son buenas. Sabes que si te sientes sola puedes pedirme a mí que te haga compañía, y otras cosas. ¡Pero no busques otras chicas!

-¿a qué te refieres? –no entendí a qué se refería.

Ella se vio algo asustada. –A nuestra amistad, por supuesto.

No sabía qué responder, pero justo Shaoran salió al pasillo. -¡Daidoyi!

-¡Tú aléjate! ¿Qué le hiciste a Li?

-¡Soy yo!

Eso la hizo guardar silencio. Me dio una mirada rápida, y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. –Pasaron ciertas cosas ayer, Tomoyo, lo siento por no decirte nada.

Ella se giró hacia Shaoran y de la nada lo abrazó. -¡Li!

Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones, nos encontrábamos los tres tomando té en el departamento. Tomoyo se notaba algo avergonzada de su comportamiento, me era inusual en ella, pero en cierta manera me gustaba ver su lado más rebelde y me hacía sentir bien que me defendiera con tanta fuerza. Incluso si estaba equivocada.

-Bueno –siguió Shaoran-, ahora que están aquí, sería mejor que les hable de Alma. La verdad es que la conozco, pero lo más importante que puedo decirles es sobre el mundo de las cartas.

Eso me llamó la atención. - ¿a qué te refieres?

-Puedo mostrárselos –nos dijo, con una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes una carta verdad?

Le entregué a pequeño. – ¿Sirve?

-No sé por qué siento que va a pasar algo malo –murmuró Tomoyo.

-No se preocupen –nos dijo Shaoran, con una nueva sonrisa-, ahora déjenme mostrarles cómo he estado entrenando durante estos años. Se van a sorprender.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Ataque de los Monstruos de Alma.**

Kero se paseaba, nervioso por la habitación de Sakura. Llevaba un par de horas deteniendo la infección a la carta, pero ya se encontrabas exhausto, si no encontraban una solución pronto no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera suceder. Por la velocidad en que progresaba no tardaría más que unos minutos para destruir por completo a Viento. Y lo peor de todo es que no había logrado contactar a Yue para que lo ayudara, quizás si pudieran turnarse en usar a Tiempo entonces no sería algo tan difícil, pero si recaía toda la responsabilidad en uno de los guardianes.

-No puedo permitirlo –murmuró Kero para sí mismo. –Tengo que resistir hasta que vuelva Sakura.

Tomó su pose reflexiva, al lado de ambas cartas, sobre el escritorio de la niña. Trató de distraerse mirando algunos dibujos que ella había hecho con el tiempo. En muchos salía ese mocoso arrogante, Kero nunca entendería qué le vio al tonto ese y mucho menos por qué lo dibujaba más atractivo que a él. Bueno, a ella ahora. Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba, por qué después de tanto tiempo, cuando al fin podían estar juntos ocurría algo así. Era cierto que le hizo gracia en un principio, pero al reflexionar en cómo debía sentirse Sakura dejó de divertirse, la pobre esperó tanto por verlo de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Podía pensar todo lo que quisiera, sin embargo, la verdad es que cada vez se encontraba más débil. Apretó lo que tenía por puños y mantuvo la mirada firme, tenía que soportar hasta que llegara Sakura o que pudiera contactare con Yue, no obstante, mientras la infección luchaba por propagarse sus fuerzas se iban debilitando.

…

-¿Qué es eso del mundo de las cartas, Shaoran? –voy a ser honesta, no me importaba mucho eso ni tenía una gran preocupación al respecto, pero necesitaba distraerme de sus bubis que se encontraban apretadas en su ropa normal. ¿Cómo es que Shaoran no se daba cuenta?

-Mira, déjame explicarlo así –me decía Shaoran, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras. –Las cartas están vivas, eso ya lo saben, pero, a pesar de que las tienes atrapadas en su forma de carta, éstas no _viven_ allí todo el tiempo. Existe un lugar en el que se desarrollan, o hacen vida social, supongo.

-¿Vida social? –Tomoyo levantó su cámara. –Espera, Lee, sabes, tienes un perfil muy bonito ahora que eres mujer, podrías decir lo mismo peor mirando a la cámara por favor.

-¡Tomoyo! –dijimos yo y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

Ella bajó la cámara haciendo un puchero. –parece que soy la única aquí que le interesa una buena producción audiovisual.

-Continúa, Shaoran –dije, sin hacerle caso a mi querida amiga.

-Claro, bueno, en China mi maestro me enseñó a abrir una puerta para entrar a ese mundo, pero es muy difícil hacerlo por cuenta propia, la mayoría de las veces estuve allí gracias a los poderes de mi maestro. Con una carta sería más fácil.

-Yo creía que las cartas eran como las casitas en donde vivían –dije, sintiéndome un poco tonta.

Él sonrió tiernamente ante mi estupidez. –Son más bien como la puerta que tienen hacia nuestro mundo. Déjame enseñarte.

Rápidamente sacó su espada y lanzó la carta al aire. Le dio un golpe en el centro y de ésta comenzó a desprenderse una especie de material extraño que se elevó por sobre nosotros y luego cayó en el suelo del departamento. Se había forma un agujero. No se lograba ver nada hacia abajo.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Shaoran. -¡Tenemos que saltar!

-¡¿Qué?! – ¿saltar hacia el vacío? ¿Y qué pasa si ella se perdía? Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, daba mucho miedo. –Mira, Shaoran, estás seguro que esa es la entrada, digo…se ve un poco _diabólica_. Lo pregunto más que nada por Tomoyo, a mí no me asusta.

-Gracias por tu consideración, Sakura –sonrió Tomoyo-, pero a mí no me da miedo, se ve entretenido.

 _¿Pero qué clase de estándares acerca de la diversión maneja Tomoyo? ¡Esa cosa es como el hoyito del diablo!_

-Emm, buenooo…

Quise seguir protestando, pero entonces, Shaoran se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y dijo que todo estaría bien.

-Vamos juntos –comenzó a avanzar hacia el círculo, arrastrándome. –Confía en mí, Sakura.

Y yo, tonta como es una le hice caso, cerré mis ojos tanto como pude y dejé que me dirigiera hacia ese tenebroso lugar. En un instante pude sentir cómo cambiaba el ambiente a mi alrededor, casi era algo líquido, como estar bajo el agua. Y entonces comenzamos a caer muy rápido hacia abajo, quise gritar, pero era como si me estuviera ahogando, la desesperación me la estaba ganando hasta que dimos contra algo sólido.

-¿Estás bien? –la voz de Shaoran me recibió. –Vamos, levántate…

-¡AAAHHH!

Un ruido muy brusco siguió al grito. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Tomoyo, sentada sobre el estómago de Shaoran, sin la menor muestra de miedo en su expresión.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué divertido fue eso! ¡Este mundo es muy suavecito!

-¡Tomoyo! –señalé hacia abajo.

-¡AH! –gritó ella, levantándose de inmediato. -¡Lo siento, Lee!

Él asintió quitándole importancia. –Bueno, como sea, al fin llegamos. Les presento al mundo de las cartas.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando cosas increíbles, paisajes sorprendentes, pero no, lo único que se veía era una especie de muralla inmensa a la cual no alcanzaba a ver el techo. El suelo era de un color entre verde y café. Y eso era todo.

-¿Y esto qué es Shaoran?

-No lo sé –al ver mi cara de preocupación añadió. –Lo siento, es que nunca había entrado aquí por Pequeño. Supongo que estaremos viendo cosas miles de veces más grandes de lo que son. Cada carta vive en su territorio con un ambiente físico de acuerdo a sus poderes.

Quería hacer más preguntas, pero entonces una personita, vestida con ropita divertida, como una payasa, se acercó a nosotros dando botes. Me di cuenta al instante, era Pequeño.

-Ah, ¡hola! –la llamé agitando mi brazo lo más alto que pude. –La pequeña lucecita que la rodeaba se dirigió a nosotros dando tumbos, se detuvo al quedar justo en frente de mí. –Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos –sonreí.

-¿Puedes llevarnos a dónde está Viento? –preguntó Shaoran.

Pequeño sonrió y comenzó a caminar contra la muralla, ésta hizo un agujero de su porte (que no era mucho) para que pudiera pasar. La comenzamos a seguir por esa especie de túnel extraño, dentro la única luz era la que emanaba de la carta.

-¿Puedes curar a Viento, Shaoran? –pregunté, asustada. Sabía que Kero no podría estar deteniendo el tiempo para siempre, aunque me reconfortó saber que Yue lo estaría ayudando.

-De eso también quiero hablarte, Sakura –dijo él, muy serio-, pero antes tenemos que llegar allí, quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Tomoyo me llamó con una mano para que me acercara a ella. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró. –Ay, ahora que es mujer se hace la misteriosa.

-Tomoyo, no seas tonta, es Shaoran, no es una mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –No sé tú, Sakura, pero el culo que veo delante de nosotras es de una mujer.

-¡Ay, Tomoyo! –no quería sonar escandalizada, pero no creía que hubiera dicho eso.

-No me diga que no lo has pensado. Ahora se ve tan hermosa –logré divisar un color rojizo en su cuello. –Pero tú eres mucho más hermosa, Sakurita.

No supe muy bien qué responder. –Eh, claro.

Seguimos caminando hasta que se notaba cómo una luz roja emergía desde el otro extremo del túnel. Cuando salimos nos encontramos con una corriente de viento tan fuerte que casi vota a Tomoyo al suelo. Pequeño tuvo que sostenerse de Shaoran para que no se la llevara el viento.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, Shaoran?!

-¡Es la enfermedad de Alma! Cuando atacó a viento le creó una cuenta regresiva para destruirla.

-¿y por qué hizo eso? –dijo Tomoyo que tenía todo el cabello en la cara. -¿Quién se cree que es ésa?

-Es a lo que se dedica, ella… destruye objetos mágicos. Viene de una familia China, como la mía, pero la suya es mucho más antigua y siempre han estado del lado contrario al uso de la magia. Le tienen mucho respeto, pero no les parece adecuado que personas tengan acceso a tales poderes. –Me dio una mirada triste antes de seguir-. Por eso vine de vuelta aquí, Sakura. Lo siento por no decírtelo ayer, pero Alma es la descendiente de esa familia y quién tiene la misión de… destruir las cartas.

Sentí todos mis miedos hacerse realidad en un instante. Una familia que lleva entrenándose durante años para destruir la magia. Abracé a mis cartas contra mi pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerlas de cualquier daño. Pero el viento tan fuerte que corría ahora me indicaba que tenía otras cosas en la cuales preocuparme.

Habían muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Shaoran, pero ya sabía cuál era mi prioridad. –Sabes cómo sanar a Viento, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, lentamente. –No va a ser fácil. Tenemos que encontrarla en medio de todo esto, y conociendo a Alma seguro nos habrá dejado unos enemigos en el camino.

Me acerqué a Pequeño. –Puedes llevarnos hasta Viento, por favor. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Pequeño saltó hasta la palma de mi mano y comenzó a darme direcciones con la mano. – ¡Síganme!

El camino no fue nada fácil. El viento amenazaba con votarnos en cualquier momento, y lo peligroso era que se encontraba lleno de grietas. Todo este lugar se estaba destruyendo.

-¿Qué pasa si nos caemos por ahí? –preguntó Tomoyo, mirando hacia un agujero.

-No sería recomendable. Este mundo es muy interesante si sabes viajar por él, o si tienes un guía, pero caer en algo así, sobre todo por cómo se encuentra la carta… quizá te pierdas para siempre. Mi maestro me contaba historias de guerreros que nunca más fueron encontrados.

Yo los escuchaba hablar desde adelante. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no iba a dejar que una tonta de otro país viniera aquí a matar a mis cartas. Yo soy la Card Captor y lucharé contra ella y toda su maldita familia si es necesario.

Conforme seguíamos me daba la impresión que mis pisadas comenzaban a trizar el suelo, como si fuera de vidrio. Iba a comentarlo, pero justo entonces, un viento muy fuerte nos golpeó desde la derecha. Logré quedar de pie, al igual que Shaoran, pero Tomoyo no era tan fuerte. Cayó al suelo, haciendo que éste se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

-¡Sakura! –gritó ella mientras caía.

Ni siquiera me lo pensé. Salté al agujero mirando fijamente a Tomoyo. Tomé la llave que colgaba de mi cuello y saqué a vuelo de entre mis cartas. En un segundo estuve volando a toda prisa, veía por la comisura de mis ojos unas figuras extrañas que se acercaban hacia nosotras, pero fui más rápida. Sostuve la mano de Tomoyo y comencé a ascender, esquivando los ataques de los enemigos.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! –gritó Tomoyo.

No respondí. Di un fuerte tirón y la logré sentar detrás de mí. Esas cosas se nos acercaban y eran cada vez más. En un momento una de ellas casi me logra atrapar del brazo, pero Tomoyo uso el pedestal de su micrófono y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente para ver qué le había pasado. Ascendimos tan rápido como pudimos. Sentí a Pequeño, en el bolsillo de mi uniforme, sosteniéndose como podía.

-¡Sakura! ¡La grieta se está cerrando!

Era cierto. Los pedazos rotos del suelo se recomponían, no querían dejarnos escapar. Pero no me rendí, fuimos tan rápido como podíamos y logramos escapar por segundos de la oscuridad del vacío.

-¡Lo lograron!

Era la voz de Shaoran, pero no se encontraba solo. Estaba luchando contra un monstruo rojo, de brazos y piernas muy anchas. Parecía hecho de roca. Pero mi Shaoran era mucho más rápido. Saltó hacia adelante, cayendo por debajo del monstruo, se deslizó por entre sus piernas al tiempo que mantenía su espada alzada. De un solo golpe cortó en dos a su enemigo, que se descompuso en un polvo rojizo que se llevó el viento.

-¿Qué era eso, Lee? –Tomoyo estaba con el pelo todo revuelto. –Allí abajo también habían unas cosas que no querían dejarnos escapar.

-Son las habilidades de Alma. Ella puede manipular entidades en este mundo para usarlas a su propio beneficio.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco. –Igual eso pudiste decírnoslo desde un principio.

La tomé de la mano, poniendo fin a la discusión. -¡Vamos, no podemos rendirnos ahora!

Pequeño continuó guiándonos. El suelo era cada vez más escaso, en todas partes se veían grietas. Si se observaba con cuidado lograba ver esas cosas que volaban por debajo, esperando el menor de nuestros errores para arrastrarnos a la oscuridad. Y en un momento casi vuelve a suceder, pero Tomoyo logró abrazarse a Shaoran para no caerse. Durante un breve segundo me molestó verlos así de juntos, pero entendí que no era culpa de ellos, y tampoco tenía que ser tan celosa.

Llegamos a un punto dónde el viento era tan fuerte que apenas nos manteníamos de pie. Y delante de nosotros estaba ella, mi carta. Se encontraba aprisionada entre unas cadenas rojas muy brillantes. Se veía como sufría.

-¡Viento! –grité. -¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Shaoran se acercó y alzó su espada. -¡Conozco el hechizo para ayudarla, pero seguramente vendrán más enemigos a detenerme! ¡Tendrán que darme el tiempo suficiente!

Tomoyo preparó su pedestal como si fuera una lanza. Yo usé la carta espada para transformar mi báculo. Esperaba enemigos por doquier, pero nada venía.

-Vaya –murmuré-, quizá se asustaron.

Como si mis palabras les dieran la entrada, desde el suelo, a unos pocos metros de nosotros, se hizo añicos una parte liberando a miles de esas cosas que nos querían atrapar antes. Eran como unos fantasmas. No tenían pies, pero si brazos larguísimos con enormes garras. No se les podía ver el rostro porque llevaban algo parecido a una capucha azul.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Tomoyo! –grité, pero justo al voltearme, vi como ella peleaba contra dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nunca dejaré que dañen a mi Sakura! –gritaba ella, mientras los golpeaba, desenfrenada.

Mi sexto sentido me advirtió del peligro, vi hacia adelante para encontrarme con una de esas figuras acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mí. En un segundo me lancé hacia abajo, me levanté como pude y enterré mi espada en el centro de su pecho. El monstruo se desvaneció.

Dos de ellos me atacaron. Uno fue contra mi pies, salté para esquivarlo, pero caí en su trampa porque justo el otro me sostuvo y me llevó volando por los cielos. Mientras estábamos arriba se quitó la capucha y pude ver su rostro. Era como piel gris, muy arrugada, y con pequeños dientes afilados. Si tenía ojos al menos yo no pude verlos. Quiso morderme, pero lo detuve, sosteniéndolo del cuello, sin embargo, era muy fuerte no podría seguir.

Pequeño salió de mi bolsillo y, contra todo pronóstico, le comenzó a pegar en su fea cara. Nunca supe de dónde sacó tanta fuerza pero logró hacer que me soltara. Rápidamente saqué a vuelo para salvarnos, desde el aire, vi como Tomoyo peleaba con varios de ellos a la vez, pero le estaban ganando, y cuando terminaran con ella irían contra mi Shaoran. Tenía que pensar en algo.

De pronto tuve una idea.

Saqué la carta ilusión y la use para crear a otros de nosotros a unos metros de distancia para así distraerlos. Al principio me pareció una idea loca, pero funciono, los monstruos se alejaron de mis amigos y fueron contra los de mentira. Lo malo es que seguro no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta que no eran reales.

-¡Shaoran, date prisa!

Él se veía muy agotado. Todo su cuerpo estaba brillando intensamente. Al otro extremo, los monstruos parecían haberse dado cuenta que no esas figuras a las que atacaban no eran las de verdad.

-Amigos –dijo Tomoyo, con el cejo fruncido-, creo que se vendrán otra vez por nosotros, y yo –sostuvo su pedestal, roto por la mitad-, ya no tengo mi arma.

-¡Terminé! –gritó Shaoran, pero eso pareció darles a entender a las figuras diabólicas que nosotros éramos los de verdad. En un momento se lanzaron todos contra nosotros. Sin perder tiempo, Shaoran sacó a la carta Pequeño y repitió su acción de antes, otra vez algo salió de la carta que formó una especie de agujero, esta vez sobre nosotros, otra vez mostrando nada más que pura oscuridad.

Él nos tomó de la mano a las dos. -¡Rápido, salten!

Lo último que alcancé a ver eran los miles de monstruos que se abalanzaban sobre nosotros, luego, oscuridad, otra vez esa sensación de agua, y…

-¡Ay! –grité al dar contra el suelo del departamento. -¡Volvimos!

Los abracé a ambos. – ¡Pensé que no lo lograríamos! ¡Estoy tan feliz amigos!

Shaoran y Tomoyo me sonreían, ambos claramente aliviados. Parece que no había sido la única que pensó que era nuestro fin.

-¿Ahora Viento estará bien? –pregunté, nerviosa.

-Debería estarlo. La infección bajara en cuestión de minutos y se destruirá por sí misma.

Nada me quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. Revisé mi teléfono para contarle a Kero de las buenas noticias, pero en la pantalla de inicio vi como tenía siete mensajes perdidos. Todos de mi pequeño Kero. Revisé el último.

" _Sakura, necesito ayuda, por favor."_

El mensaje era de hace catorce minutos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció, y otra vez el miedo inundó mi cuerpo por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Noche Ajetreada**

Sobrevolaba a toda velocidad por sobre Tomoeda. Poco me importaba si alguien me veía, lo único que tenía claro es que debía ir a ayudar a Kero, él no hubiera mandado esos mensajes de ayuda si estuviera realmente en problemas. Mi cara estaba congelada por el frío de la noche y mis ojos ardían, sentía ganas de llorar, aunque eso último me parecía que era por otras razones.

Divisé mi casa y bajé en picada, unos metros por sobre ella, di un salto en el cielo y usé a mi carta de flotar para caer suavemente hasta la ventana de mi habitación.

-¡Kero! –grité, apenas puse un pie dentro. -¡¿Kero, dónde estás?!

Oí un gemido. Busqué dentro de mi cajón que era algo así como su habitación privada. Pero no había nadie. Revolví mi cama, busqué en mi escritorio, sin embargo, no lo veía por ningún lado. No obstante el gimoteo seguía, me agaché, casi entrando en pánico y, busqué debajo de la cama. Allí, envuelto en una bolita se hallaba Kero.

Lo saqué de allí abajo lo tomé entre mis manos. Estaba muy frío. Ni siquiera parecía completamente despierto, era como si tuviera fiebre.

-¿Kero, qué te pasó? –traté con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar mis lágrimas.

-Sakura…

Asentí fuertemente. –Dime.

-¿Viento está bien? –pronunció haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí. Fuiste de gran ayuda, Kero.

Él asintió, despacio, y luego se durmió sin decir nada más.

Un rato después, y cuando ya me pude calmar, respondí la llamada de Shaoran. Quería venir, pero le dije que lo mejor sería que esperara en su departamento, de lo contrario tendríamos que volver a dar explicaciones a mi familia. Noté un tono algo molesto en su voz, pero acepto a mis términos, y la verdad, no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento. Tomoyo me había mandado unos mensajes con emoticones bonitos para animarme, pero sabía que no estaba de humor para juntarnos así que ni siquiera lo mencionó. Ella es buena para leer el estado de ánimo de las personas.

De nuevo era tarde, pero bajé al comedor de mi casa. Papá estaba allí, limpiando los platos de la cena.

-Papá, perdón por llegar tarde… de nuevo –dije, patéticamente.

No me miró, siguió limpiando mientras hablaba. –Has estado muy diferente desde que inicio el nuevo curso, Sakura. Yo sé que los niños crecen y quizá, cosas como una cena en familia ya no son importantes, pero al menos podrías avisar si no vas a venir, estábamos preocupados.

-¡No es así! De verdad quería venir, es solo que… pasaron muchas cosas –sentí que se me salían las lágrimas-, lo siento, papá.

Al escucharme sollozar, él se volteó y me abrazo. –No llores, Sakura. No estoy enojado, nada más quisiera que fueras un poco más responsable.

-Te prometo que lo seré, papá. De verdad.

Más tarde, me sentía verdaderamente miserable. Descansaba, recostada en mi cama junto a Kero. Gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos habíamos salvado a Viento, pero incluso así ahora era mi pequeño Kero el que sufría por culpa de esa estúpida niña china. Si esto seguía así, pronto terminaría lastimando a todas las personas que me importan. Cuando el sueño me atrapaba, lo único que tenía claro era que iba a detener a esa Alma.

…

Tomoyo revisaba todas las prendas que tenía Lee en su cuarto.

-No –tomaba otra cosa-, no tampoco, no menos –abrió el closet para seguir revisando. -¡Ah! Esto definitivamente no.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Daidoyi? –Los hermosos labios de la chica que era ahora Lee se fruncían, con molestia. –No recuerdo que te diera permiso para revisar mis cosas.

Ella hacía como si no hubiera escuchado nada. -¡Todo esto es ropa de hombre! –decía, exasperada.

-¡Obvio, si yo soy un hombre!

-Ah, Lee, estabas aquí –murmuró Tomoyo, distraída. –Oye, ¿no tienes algo _lindo_ por acá? Está bien que seas una mujer y todo eso, _pero vestirse mal_ , eso no tiene perdón de Dios.

Shaoran sacudió con la cabeza, sin creer a la chica. –Esto es todo lo que tengo, y no me parece bien que andes revisando las cosas de los demás.

Ella sonrió, moviendo su cabello. –Pero si te estoy haciendo un favor. Mira, si me dejas tomarte las medidas, te aseguro que quedaras divina. –Lee no se veía para nada convencido así que Tomoyo decidió irse por la vía práctica-. Además, sabes que esta ropa ya no te queda, se te vería rara, piensa en tu día a día, no puedes vivir aquí encerrada, déjame hacerte un lindo set de ropa para que no tengas más problemas.

Eso le hizo pensar a Lee. La verdad era que necesitaba ropa que le quedara, lo que usaba ahora se sentía apretado en…ciertas partes de su nueva anatomía. –Bueno, siendo ese el caso, supongo que podría ser, pero que no sean cosas muy femeninas, ¿está bien?

-Tú confía en mí, linda –dijo ella, feliz ante la perspectiva de tener una nueva modelo para sus locos vestidos.

Shaoran ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que sí.

Luego de una sesión bastante extraña, y en momentos algo humillantes (debido a ciertos momentos en que las manos de Tomoyo se resbalaron, y que casualmente terminaron acariciando algunos lugares privados), Shaoran al fin podía descansar en su cama. Las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo la habían venido a buscar hace media hora, la chica se había ido deseándole buena suerte y que no se preocupara porque tendría muchas ropas bonitas dentro de poco tiempo. Sin embargo, eso estaba pasando a segundo plano. Ahora su mente pensaba solo en Sakura. Había esperado años para poder verla de nuevo, estaba feliz en el aeropuerto, miles de ideas locas de ellos juntos se le pasaron por la cabeza, y más loco era que muchas podrían haberse hecho realidad, pero ahora, todo eso se convirtió en una ilusión. Si no arreglaba este desastre él y Sakura no podrían estar juntos, o tal vez sí, pero no sería lo mismo y él no podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle que se quedara con él siendo que era diferente. La única forma era encontrar a Alma y forzarla a deshacer su hechizo, y por como la conocía ya veía que eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Además…

Lee apretó los ojos con fuerza. No, era mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora no.

…

Apenas llegó a su mansión, Tomoyo se puse a diseñar como una demente. No quería decir nada delante de Sakura (aunque se la salieron algunas cosas), pero la belleza de Lee era despampanante. Su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos tan bellos, todo su cuerpo era la perfección para una diseñadora, claro que Sakura también era perfecta, pero en su imagen más infantil e inocente. Lee se había convertido en una mujer con un aire más maduro, y su mirada de indiferencia ante la mayoría de las cosas le resultaba simplemente sexy.

Su mano volaba sobre el papel, dibujando distintos modelos que deseaba verla usar. Hermosos vestidos que resaltaran sus atributos de mujer, y si a eso le sumaran un lindo trabajo de maquillaje sería un sueño hecho realidad. Y la mejor parte de todo es que Lee no podía negarse, después de todo no tenía de donde conseguir su propia ropa. Estaba todo en manos de Tomoyo.

-Esto es un sueño –cantó la niña, feliz mientras su mano dolía por la velocidad con la que dibujaba. –Ya tenía a una diosa, pero ahora conseguí a dos hermosas princesas.

El tiempo iba diferente para Tomoyo. Desde que era amiga de Sakura y que diseñaba sus vestidos, el sueño era algo que casi había desaparecido de su vida. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando existían tantas maneras de resaltar la belleza de su linda Sakurita?

Eso sería un pecado.

Lo bueno es que su cuerpo nunca se cansaba. Dormía unas cuatro horas al día, pero al despertar y ver la luz del sol ya era suficiente para que sus energías se recompusieran. Después de todo era el significado que sus ojos podrían deleitarse con su bella amiga. Y ahora con la novia de su amiga.

-¡Ah! –soltó Tomoyo. –No había pensado en eso.

¿Qué estaría pensando Sakura respecto a Lee ahora? Era claro que estaba enamorada, pero de él, no de ella. Se preguntó si el amor sería suficiente para olvidarte del género de una persona. Lo pensó durante un segundo, si su hermosa Sakurita fuera convertida en un hombre.

Cerró los ojos y meditó al respecto, después de unos minutos una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Por supuesto que no habría diferencia. Su amor por Sakura era algo tan profundo que la simple apariencia física jamás podría destruir, si bien no hacía menos real el hecho que su belleza le daba un bonus a su relación, pero puestos en una situación extrema, su corazón le dijo que nunca la abandonaría. Eso lo decidió hace mucho tiempo, si fuera como su amiga o algo más, estar junto a Sakura y verla feliz se había convertido en la sensación más preciada que había conocido. Y ella nunca renunciaría a eso.

Pero así y todo, su pequeña Sakura siempre tenía problemas para lidiar con ciertas situaciones complicadas. Quizá mañana podría darle uno que otro consejo, mucho amor había en su corazón hacia su querida amiga, pero tenía que reconocer que muchas veces ella se volvía muy atolondrada.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos e ideas de vestidos, la noche se hizo día y, Tomoyo, ni siquiera cansada partió al colegio, con los bosquejos de sus dibujos bien guardados dentro de su mochila. Hoy apenas llegara a casa se pondría a confeccionar una nueva tanda de ropa.

…

Ver a Kero, sonriendo y pidiendo comida, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la mañana.

-¡Me alegró tanto que estés bien! –lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. -¡Kerito!

-¡No me aplastes, mujer! –se quejaba el pequeño, estrujado entre los brazos de la pequeña.-Obviamente iba a estar bien.

Ella lo soltó, con una preocupación en su rostro. –Pero Kero, ayer tenías una especie de fiebre. Estaba asustada.

-Cuando se abusa de la magia de esa manera pueden ocurrir ciertas consecuencias para el cuerpo físico, Sakura. Sabes que todo esto no es un juego.

-¡Espera! ¿Pero y qué pasó con Yue? –me extrañé. -¿No te iba a ayudar?

Ora vez, Kero se mostró serio. –De eso quería hablarte. Ayer quise contactarme con él, pero no hubo caso, Yue no respondió, y no es todo, Sakura, yo… la verdad es que no fui capaz de sentir su presencia. Todavía no puedo.

-¿Qué? –me asusté. Había visto a Yukito hace unos días y se veía muy bien. Volvía cerrar los ojos, puse todas mis fuerzas en sentir su presencia… Yue…

-Kero… yo tampoco puedo…

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Pensábamos lo mismo, que quizás Yue se encontraba en peligro, y siendo así, también lo estaría Yukito.

-Mira, Sakura, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Hoy aprovecha a ir a ver a Yukito para entender qué diablos sucede. Apenas lo veas avísame.

Bajé a desayunar. Mi papá ya se había ido de nuevo. Me sentí culpable por hacerlo sentir como que ya no me importaba la familia, así que hoy sí o sí llegaría temprano a casa para estar con ellos.

-Buenos días, Monstruo –dijo mi hermano, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡No me digas monstruo! –me enojé. Quizá a él no lo echaba tanto de menos. Empecé a comer sin mirarlo hasta que me ganó la curiosidad. –Hermano, ¿oye estos días has visto s Yukito?

-¿Y qué te importa?

Sentí la rabia crecer dentro de mí ser, pero tenía que contenerme. -¡Dime! Necesito saberlo porque, porque hace mucho que no lo veo.

Él me miró, con los ojos, extrañado. –Él está bien, ayer lo vi. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿De verdad?

No respondió de nuevo. Más tarde íbamos camino a mi colegio, y entonces lo vi, Yukito se encontraba allí, esperándonos como siempre, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Yukito!

-Hola, Sakura –dijo él, sin verse afectado en ningún sentido. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh, bien… ¿y tú? ¿No te has sentido mal?

Eso lo sorprendió. -¿Mal? La verdad no, he tenido días muy buenos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Desde la mañana que anda preguntando cosas raras –dijo mi hermano-, ya sabes cómo es esta bestia.

Le hubiera pegado en su fea cara, pero no quería que Yukito me viera siendo violenta. –Solo lo decía porque estaba preocupada.

-Gracias, Sakura, pero en serio no me pasa nada.

Traté de sentir a Yue, pero no hubo caso. Esto me daba mala espina, debería de estar allí, pero no había rastro de él, además Yukito se veía muy bien, no parecía afectado en ninguna manera.

Me despedí de ellos en la entrada de mi colegio. Yukito me dio un nuevo dulce antes de irse. Lo vi con nostalgia. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Sentía que algo estaba mal.

…

Shaoran se pasaba los siguientes días practicando con su espada, y haciendo unos nuevos hechizos. Se había dado cuenta que sus poderes no eran los mismos que antes, se había vuelto un poco más débil, aunque se lo esperaba no era este cuerpo el que había estado entrenando durando años. Las cosas eran diferentes, en todo sentido y quizás no fuera necesario mencionarlo, pero tener que ir al baño se había convertido en una travesía como ninguna otra. Estaba tan avergonzado por mirarse sin ropa que tomó la costumbre de atarse una venda a los ojos cada vez que tomaba una ducha o que le llegaba la llamada de la naturaleza.

-¡Concéntrate, maldita sea!

-¿Tienes algún problema, linda? –dijo una voz, seductora.

Ahí estaba Alma. Su cabello azul caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos grises se encontraban fijos en Lee.

-Demonios, Alma. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Ella levantó un dedo y lo movió, negando. –Eso es lo primero que le dices a tu querida amiga, la última vez que nos vimos casi me matas. Pensaba que estarías lista para una disculpa.

Esa chica estaba sacando a Lee de sus casillas. -¿Estás loca? ¡Tú nos atacaste!

Ella volvió a negar con su dedo. –Error. Yo sólo quería destruir a la cartas –su expresión se tornó más sombría-. Y pensaba que lo había logrado, pero no, la valiente Sakura logró salvar a su amada cartita. Pero bueno, la suerte no le durará por mucho tiempo.

-Será mejor que dejes a Sakura fuera de esto, Alma. De lo contrario no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-¿Y qué harás, preciosa? ¿Arrojarme tu lápiz labial?

En mi entrenamiento había logrado practicar la paciencia, pero ahora Lee se veía al borde de atacarla. Después de todo tenía su arma, firme en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó, enojado ante la sonrisa de la chica de cabello azul.

Ella se acercó hasta estar al lado de Lee. Vista de cerca, se sorprendió al notar que ahora Alma era más alta que él.

-Vengo para darte una última advertencia, Shaoran –los ojos grises de la chica no mostraban señal de piedad alguna. –Voy a destruir las cartas, y si te sigues metiendo en mi camino, tendré que lastimarte. Sabes que soy capaz.

-No eres tan buena como yo.

Ella le dio una medio sonrisa. –Tal vez Shaoran, pero ahora ya no eres el mismo de antes, ¿no es así? Y no te equivoques al pensar que las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Jamás te haré volver a ser el mismo. Te quedarás así para siempre.

Lee quiso amenazarla, pero ella estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla. –Te lo dije en China, ¿recuerdas? Te equivocaste conmigo. Y vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste, si no quieres que las consecuencias sean extremas lo mejor es que sigas mi consejo y te alejes.

Ella caminó hacia el balcón, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Alma! ¡Espera!

Antes que saltara hacia abajo pudo oír su voz, claramente diciendo: "Rompiste mi corazón, Shaoran."


	5. Chapter 5

**Asuntos Familiares**

Para el momento en que llegué al salón de clases seguía muy preocupada. Tenía la sensación de que si bien las cosas habían estado difíciles esto últimos días, ahora se pondrían mil veces peor. Mi cabeza se dirigió hacia atrás, el lugar en que debiera de estar mi querido Shaoran, quise tanto tenerlo aquí a mi lado, seguro él sabría qué hacer, pensar bajo presión era más lo suyo que lo mío.

Tomoyo atravesó la puerta del salón, se veía espléndida como era habitual en ella, no obstante, unas pequeñas bolsas se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos. Parece que estuvo despierta hasta muy tarde.

-Hola, Tomoyo –le dije, con un débil gesto de mi mano. -¿Tuviste problemas para dormir?

Ella me besó en mi mejilla tiernamente. –Hola, Sakura. Estuve trabajando en algo muy bello y se me fue el tiempo volando.

-¿Qué hacías?

Ella puso un dedo sobre su boca, sonriendo. –Aún es un secreto, pero tranquila, pronto lo sabrás.

Traía bajo su brazo una carpeta rosa con hojas saliendo de sus bordes. Tuve la corazonada que había vuelto a trabajar en sus vestidos extraños y se me pasaron las ganas de seguir preguntándole. Me gustaba que ella me tuviera como su _modelo_ , pero no lograba evitar sentirme incómodo o extraña, sinceramente no me veía como una persona tan hermosa para estar usando ese tipo de ropa.

La clase fue normal, en el descanso, Tomoyo se disculpó conmigo, diciendo que tenía que seguir trabajando durante todo el tiempo libre que tuviera. Yo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika salimos a ver a los chicos que jugaban fútbol.

-¿Le pasó algo a Lee, Sakura? –me preguntó de pronto, Chiharu. –Vino el primer día y ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver.

No tenía un espejo, pero podía ver como mi cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate. –Eh, bueno, él ha estado muy enfermo. Creo que pescó un resfriado desde que llegó.

 _Sí, claro, Sakura. Sería cierto si es que el hecho que te salgan bubis grandes fuera considerado una enfermedad._

Naoko se acomodó los lentes, con un dejo de misterio. – ¿Y no será que algo sobrenatural está ocurriendo en la escuela?

-¡Ay, Naoko! ¡Tú siempre estás con tus cosas raras! –le dije, sabía que no era nada que ver con la realidad, aun así la forma en que lo decía me daba un poquito de miedo.

Ella no me hizo caso y siguió hablando. –No, Sakura. Si lo piensas tiene algo de lógica, los primeros días de clases son los preferidos para que los espíritus vayan por ahí haciendo de las suyas sin piedad.

Las chicas se reían de esa idea y, no es que a mí me perturbara, pero decidí mirar hacia otro lado.

No podía ser cierto.

Alma. La chica de cabello azul caminaba hacia mí, lentamente metió su mano al bolsillo. Recordé esa Guadaña suya con la que me atacó la primera vez que la vi. Esta vez no le daría ventaja alguna. Me levanté, sorprendiendo a todas, tomé la caja de mi almuerzo y la arrojé hacia Alma con todas mis fuerzas. Creí que lo esquivaría, pero impactó justo en su pecho, dejándola sucia y llena de comida.

-¡Nooo! –dijo ella, mirando el desastre que era su ropa. Solo entonces me fije que usaba el uniforme de la escuela. - ¡¿Pero qué hiciste, niña loca?!

-¡Lo siento tanto! –dijo Rika que corrió a ayudarla. Quise detenerla, pero no encontraba las palabras, lo malo es que las demás la siguieron para ayudarla con su ropa.

-Sakura, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –Chiharu me miraba, sorprendida. –Pudiste lastimarla.

-Yo…

-¿No vas a pedirle disculpas? –agregó Naoko.

-Pero yo…

-Estoy sorprendida de ti, Sakura –terminó Rika.

Me sentí atacada, y para colmo Alma dijo: "Tranquilas, chicas. Estoy segura que Sakura no quiso lastimarme, seguro se confundió o algo así."

Tuve verdaderas ganas de pegarle justo ahí. No solo había convertido a mi querido Shaoran en una mujer (y más sexy que yo), sino que ahora me dejaba mal con mis amigas. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era esta aparecida?

-¿Por qué no aprovechas a sentarte con nosotras, mientras dura el receso? –le dijo Rika. –Para disculparnos por el comportamiento de nuestra amiga.

-¡Me encantaría!

Y así me encontré compartiendo con la enemiga. Ojalá pudiera decirle a mis amigas lo horrible que era esta persona, pero eso sería reconocer la verdad sobre mis poderes mágicos. Eso no era un debate en mi cabeza. Debería tragarme mi orgullo.

-Tu cabello azul es precioso –le dijo Rika a la fea de Alma. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gracias, linda. Tú estás muy linda también –respondió ella, moviendo su cabello al viento. –Me llamó Alma, es un gusto conocerlas a todas.

Mantuve mis dientes apretados durante todo el rato que duró la conversación, sin embargo me sirvió para saber algunas cosas (si es que la fea decía la verdad, claro), como que era una estudiante de la escuela o que tenía la misma edad que yo. Cuando sonó el timbre para volver a clases, yo la detuve poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella me miró, sonriendo burlona.

Antes de cualquier cosa me dirigí hacia mis amigas. –Chicas, disculpen, podrían dejarnos un momento a solas, quiero… _disculparme_.

Ellas asintieron y continuaron hacia la sala de clases. Aún tenía mi mano sobre su hombro. –Ahora vas a darme un par de explicaciones.

Eso la hizo reír. –ay, Sakura, no era mentira que te tomas las cosas muy en serio. Tampoco es que yo haya hecho algo tan malvado.

No podía creer lo descarada que era esta mujer. - ¿Nada malvado? ¡Convertiste a mi novio en una mujer!

Ella hizo como que bostezaba. –Si tampoco es para tanto, y… ¿desde cuándo que son novios?

-Yo… bueno… ¡mira no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti! ¡Y si tuvieras algo de decencia lo volverías a la normalidad!

Golpeó mi mano de su hombro con una pulsera. –Está bien, niñita, me estoy empezando a aburrir. Para tu información yo tengo algo de… historia con tu amado noviecito, o bueno, supongo que sería novia ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres con historia?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas? –dijo, dejándome en silencio. –Está bien que lo quieras y todo, pero te daré un consejo, aléjate de él. En el fondo de su corazón, Shaoran solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

-No… tú no lo conoces. Él no es así.

Ahora su sonrisa se volvió triste. –Quisiera no conocerlo… como sea. No vine a hablar de él. Vine a decirte exactamente lo mismo que le dije. _No te metas en mi camino, Sakura_. Tengo asuntos pendientes en Tomoeda, si continuas siendo un problema tendré que tomar serias medidas en contra tuya.

Di un paso adelante, sorprendida de mi osadía. –Tú no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes a mí, mucho menos advertencias. ¡No eres más que una cobarde!

Eso le deformó el rostro. - ¡Cobarde! –repitió como si fuera un insulto. -¡No me hagas enojar, niñita! ¡Puedo destruir todas tus preciosas cartitas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Invoqué mi báculo. Usé a espada y la amenacé, directamente apuntando hacia su cuello. -¿Decías?

Vi rabia en sus ojos, seguida inmediatamente de una pequeña sonrisa. –Vaya, miren a la pequeña Sakura. Si te crees lo suficientemente grande para actuar así, quizá deba decirte qué le ha sucedido a tu querido amigo Yue.

 _¿Qué?_

La forma en que lo dijo me asustó mucho. Tal vez estuviera mintiendo, pero yo sabía que algo extraño le había sucedido a Yue. –Bueno, si sabes algo ¡habla!

Con un rápido movimiento su extraña guadaña se materializó en sus manos, golpeó mi espada con tanta fuerza que casi me la quita de las manos, sin embargo, mantuve firme mis puños sin dejarla caer. Di un paso adelante y lancé una estocada hacia su fea carota, pero la maldita era muy rápida, ladeó la cabeza solo unos centímetros y le do un golpe con su pulsera lanzándome a mí junto con la espada a la tierra.

-¿Qué clase de pulsera es ésa? –la endemoniada cosa había resonado muy fuerte al impactar con la hoja de mi arma.

-¿Te gusta? Fue un regalo de alguien muy querido –suspiró, algo molesta-. No quería que esto fuera así. Traté de ser buena, Sakura. Que conste que tú fuiste la que comenzó esto.

Sin más volvió contra mí. Rápidamente utilicé la carta del salto para esquivarla, pasé por sobre ella cayendo detrás de su espalda, quise cortarla con mi espada, pero ella usó su guadaña sin mirar atrás logrando enganchar mi espada. Supe en un instante lo que pasaría así que reuní todas mis fuerzas y salté lo más alto que pude llevándonos a ambas hacia el cielo. En tan solo segundos, me quité el moño del cabello lo introduje rápidamente en el bolsillo de Alma y, aprovechando su sorpresa le di una patada en su cabeza. Caí suavemente en la tierra, pero no había rastro de la chica extraña.

-¿Dónde estás, maldita? –murmuré, lista para lo que sea.

-¡Sakura!

Me volteé atacando con mi espada, justo para encontrar a Tomoyo a centímetros de la afilada hoja.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Por qué no dijiste que eras tú!

Ella se veía contrariada. –Estaba preocupad por ti, Sakura. No habías vuelto a clase, y las chicas dijeron algo de una chica de pelo azul, como la que convirtió a Lee en mujer.

Le expliqué rápidamente lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ay, Dios! –respondió Tomoyo, mirando hacia los alrededores. – ¡Y yo me perdí la oportunidad de poder grabar tus increíbles hazañas! ¡Soy una estúpida!

 _¿En serio eso era lo que más le preocupaba?_

-Tomoyo, creo que hay cosas más importantes que eso.

Ella miró hacia los alrededores. –Bueno, al menos parece que ya no está aquí. Es una lástima.

-Lo sé –dije, pero me sentía muy satisfecha conmigo misma. –De todas maneras tengo un plan. Cuando estábamos en el cielo le metí mi moño en su ropa. Me lo dio Kero en mi último cumpleaños y tiene cierta esencia mágica. Ahora que ella la tiene podré seguirla a dónde vaya.

Los ojos de mi amiga volvieron a brillar. -¡Sí! ¡Al fin podré volver a grabarte en acción, Sakurita! ¡Será justo como en los viejos tiempos!

Tomé a Tomoyo entre mis brazos y salté los muros de la escuela. La escuché murmurar algo contra mi pecho cuando lo hice, pero no logré captar sus palabras. Aunque me pareció ver cómo se ruborizaba, supuse que sería por el gran salto.

A pesar que a ninguna le gustaba la idea de irse de clases, no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad. La presencia de la magia en mi moño estaba cada vez más débil. Al parecer la tonta cobarde se había ido corriendo. Lo mejor sería atraparla y obligarla a decir la verdad sobre Yue, y por sobre todo convertir a Shaoran de vuelta a su viejo yo.

La magia nos llevó hasta un pequeño café, en lo más recóndito de la ciudad. Estaba hecho totalmente de madera. En la puerta había un anuncio con letras Chinas. No tuve idea de lo que decía, me grabé en la mente preguntarle a Shaoran al respecto cuando estuviera recuperado.

-¿Jovencitas? –nos dijo un hombre viejo, con rostro amable. – ¿Desean algo?

-Queremos un poco de Té y unas porciones de torta, por favor –dijo Tomoyo, siempre muy educada.

-Por supuesto, vayan y tomen asiento donde deseen.

-Qué hombre amable –comentó Tomoyo mientras pasamos entre las mesas.

No dije nada y seguí caminando, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Algunas parejas estaban sentadas en unas mesas redondas decoradas con bonitos manteles. En una esquina se encontraba una puerta entreabierta. Supe enseguida que debíamos ir allí, pero no podía arriesgar a Tomoyo.

-Mejor espera aquí –dije, señalando hacia una mesa. –Podría ponerse peligroso.

-¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte! –protestó, algo alterada. - ¡Además no quiero perder la oportunidad de grabar en video tus grandes hazañas, Sakurita!

Negué con la cabeza. –Tomoyo, es mejor que esperes, Alma es muy fuerte. Podría usarte como cebo para vencerme. Y también recuerda que el hombre de la puerta nos buscara, se pondría a sospechar si no nos encuentra por ningún lado. Lo mejor es que esperes aquí y si pregunta por mí dile que fui al baño.

No se veía nada satisfecha, pero terminó aceptando. Caminé como si nada hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí. Una escalera en forma de caracol me llevó hasta el piso de arriba. Di con un pasillo largo, con cuatro puertas, dos en cada lado. Di cada paso queriendo ser lo más silenciosa que pudiera. Colgado en la pared había una foto enmarcada. Eso me descolocó.

Estaba Shaoran.

Él, Alma y otra chica con el cabello morado, pero corto. No era tanto la foto lo que me sorprendió, sino que estaban sonriendo. Parecían viejos amigos. No pude evitar cuestionarme si quizá Alma y realmente conocía a Shaoran, tal como me lo había dicho en la escuela.

 _Tranquila, Sakura. Piensa en Yue. Tienes que saber qué está pasando._

Seguí adelante. En la primera puerta estaba un baño muy lujoso, lleno de cosas con nombres que yo no era capaz de leer, pero al menos todo olía muy rico. Iba a revisar la otra puerta cuando escuche como algo se caía.

-¡Estúpida! –se escuchó desde la última puerta del pasillo.

Me quité los zapatos y caminé hasta posarme al lado de la puerta. Invoqué a mi carta de la espada y esperé, lista para luchar en cualquier momento.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi culpa!

Esa era la voz de Alma. Estaba llorando. Cerré los ojos y puse todos mis sentidos en la audición.

Una voz masculina muy profunda le respondió. –Siempre supe que eres muy infantil para este trabajo, Alma. No es la primera vez que me decepcionas. Fallaste en todo lo que te pedí.

-¡No es así! ¡Casi destruyo la carta de la niña esa! Si no hubiera sido por Shaoran ahora estaría acabada. –Su voz se oía alterada, se atragantaba con las palabras y me costaba entender lo que decía. -¡Hace solo unos momentos estuve luchando con ella!

-¿Así que esa tal Sakura te dejó esa marca en tu cabeza?

No podía verla, pero sentí la vergüenza dibujada en el rostro de Alma.

-Tuvo suerte. No volverá a pasar.

La voz del hombre rió. –Por supuesto, porque la siguiente vez seré yo el que se encargue de esa niña. Tú estás fuera de esto.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no! –gritó la voz, callando a Alma. –Maldita niña estúpida. Tú vas a hacer lo que te digo o de lo contrario te haré lo mismo que le hice a esa amiguita tuya.

-No me digas eso, he intentado ayudarte en todo lo que me has pedido…

-¿Y qué has hecho? ¡NADA! No pudiste destruir la carta y le mentiste a la niña con lo de su guardián. Oh claro, a menos que cuentes la transformación de ese niño.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando mencionó lo del guardián. Alma me había mentido, ¿entonces ella no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de Yue? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-¡Tú no entiendes! –gritó Alma, muy molesta. Quizá quería sonar enojada, pero su voz se oía como un llanto.

Como respuesta escuché el sonido de un golpe. Una cachetada. Resonó a través de todo el pasillo. Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada más que la respiración entrecortada de Alma. Momentos después se oyó como una puerta se cerraba de un portazo y, creyendo que estaba sola, la niña del pelo azul comenzó a llorar. Me arriesgué a echar una mirada, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza contra las piernas. A pesar de lo mucho que la odiaba, no pude no sentirme triste al verla llorar ahí, sola. Nadie se merecía ser tratada de una manera tan cruel.

Dudé un poco, pero en cierto modo sentí que estaba mal enfrentarme a ella ahora. Y además ya sabía dónde vivía, bien podía dejar la confrontación para mañana. Me levanté con mucho cuidado, guardé mi báculo en su forma de collar y caminé hacia las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, rodeada de una cierta tristeza y sollozos en el aire, escuché cómo Alma murmuraba: " _Lo siento, papá_."


	6. Chapter 6

**El Amor te Hará Sufrir**

Caminé hacia afuera del café agarrada a la mano de mi amiga. Le expliqué en susurros lo que sucedió en el segundo piso, no quise decir que sentí pena por Alma, sin embargo, creo que ella entendió mis razones. Tomoyo siempre ha sido buena para empatizar con los demás, la mayoría de las veces tenía la impresión que podía entender mis sentimientos aun en ocasiones en que prefiero callar. Anoté en mi teléfono celular la dirección del lugar, si bien estaba algo contrariada emocionalmente tampoco iba a dejar a esa chica destruir a mis lindas cartitas. Tendría que lidiar con esto después. Me despedí de Tomoyo aludiendo a un dolor de cabeza, gracias a su buena voluntad no me hizo más preguntas.

Pero claro, en realidad deseaba ver a mí querido Shaoran, aunque no era todo porque me gustara, la foto que estaba colgada en el pasillo de ese café me perseguía. Necesitaba conocer qué demonios estaba pasando. Odiaba sentirme dejada de lado.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que me tardó llegar, para mí fueron minutos. Subí por el elevador hasta el noveno piso. Me detuve frente a la puerta de su departamento, coloqué mi oreja contra la fría madera y, sintiéndome una psicópata acosadora quise escuchar si estaba haciendo algo, pero no logré captar nada más que ruidos distintos y lejanos.

Eché mi cabeza para atrás, tomé aire, y suspiré. Sin esperar más toqué a la puerta.

Me abrió enseguida. -¡Sakura! –dijo mi amado con una sonrisa. Vestía nuevamente con su pijama de hombre, el cual no estaba hecho para su nuevo cuerpo, pero castigué a mi mente para no fijarme en esas cosas.

-Hola –mi voz sonaba distinta. –Quería verte.

La hermosa cara de la chica frente a mí se mostró preocupada. - ¿Pasó algo malo, Sakura?

Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, y cuando abrí la boca lo único que logré sacar afuera fue un sollozo que me tenía guardado desde que salí del café. Me eché a los brazos de Shaoran y dejé que unas lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Tenía mi visión algo borrosa, pero sentí como me llevaba hasta el sillón que estaba en el comedor, me sentó con delicadeza y me sostuvo fuerte, sin decir nada. Yo seguí ahí, llorando como una tonta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, por suerte, los latidos del corazón de mi querido lograron tranquilizarme.

-¿Ya estás mejor, pequeña? –tenía apoyada mi cara en el cuello de Shaoran. Olía bien y era suave, me encontraba muy cómoda. - ¿Sakura?

-Lo siento –conseguí decir. Me alegré que mi voz sonara más compuesta. –Vi algo que me hizo sentir mal.

Sus lindas manos me acariciaron la cabeza. –Dime, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

Le conté todo. Pude sentir una pequeña molestia en él, seguramente estaba pensando en por qué no le había dicho que me acompañara. Y era cierto que actué sin pensar, como siempre lo hago. Cuando terminé mi relato dije aquello que me tenía más preocupada.

-Shaoran, ¿cómo puede un padre tratar así a su propia hija? –no dejaba de imaginar a mi papá siendo cruel conmigo. La simple imagen era repugnante, imposible de materializar. –Además, el otro día mi papá me decía que pensaba que yo no quería pasar más tiempo con él y mi hermano. No sé, me dio mucha pena todo.

-Tu papá te ama, Sakura, eso está claro para cualquiera que tenga ojos, pero, el padre de Alma es un poco extremista con sus ideales. Y le encanta tener el control sobre todas las personas que lo rodean –se detuvo durante un segundo. -¿Vas a preguntarme por mi relación con la familia de Alma, no es cierto?

-Solo si quieres decirme.

-Quiero hacerlo, solo no quisiera que malinterpretaras las cosas –su lindo cabello rubio se me pegaba a mis mejillas empapadas con lágrimas. –Sé que tiendes a exagerar un poquito las cosas, pequeña.

A modo de respuesta lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Antes de empezar me dio un beso en la frente. –Mira, Sakura, los años que pasé entrenando en China fueron al lado de la familia de Alma –esperó una reacción de mi parte, pero como seguía callada continuó su relato-. Su papá era mi maestro, él es un hombre muy fuerte con grandes habilidades respecto a la magia lo cual es algo irónico porque le tiene mucho respeto y es bastante adepto a las raíces de su familia acerca de destruir el mal uso de los poderes mágicos. Yo, Alma y su hermana mayor éramos amigos. Buenos amigos. Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo hasta que…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hubieron ciertas complicaciones. Alma se enojó mucho conmigo, también su padre. Nunca quisieron volver a hablarme.

-¿Y qué pasó con su hermana? –ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre.

-Eso… te lo contaré otro día, ¿está bien?

Supe que había dicho demasiado. No lo presioné, me gustó que confiara en mí contándome eso, y en parte me daba una razón para entender por qué Alma lo transformó en mujer. No era todo, pero sí suficiente por ahora.

Lo último que deseaba era separarme de su lado y al mismo tiempo quería estar más cerca. Me pregunté qué haría Shaoran si me inclinaba ahora y lo besaba. ¿Me dejaría? En este momento éramos dos mujeres, por lo menos físicamente hablando. Quizá lo viera como algo extraño y me rechazaría. No sabía si mi pequeño corazón podría tolerar algo así de su parte, menos hoy que estaba tan sensible. Pero quizás no estuviera mal probar límites. Incluso los míos, a pesar de mis sentimientos mentiría si dijera que no me causaba algo de ruido el hermoso cuerpo de mi querido Shaoran.

Me revolví en su regazo y tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías. La acerqué a mis labios y le di un tierno beso en la parte dorsal, la besé de nuevo, pero en la muñeca. No oí protesta así que estiré su brazo y le di pequeños besos a lo largo de su piel.

-Sakura –la voz de Shaoran sonaba algo extraña. –Me estás haciendo sentir…

-¿Qué? –pregunté entre besos.

-Nada, solo no pares.

Así lo hice. En cierta forma era algo muy inocente, pero nunca me había sentido más cerca de Shaoran que en este momento, y esa sensación era lo más lindo que tenía, incluso si su cuerpo era femenino. En ese instante ya ni siquiera me importaba.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Ambos nos sorprendimos y nos removimos, incómodos. Había olvidado que puse la alarma para no perderme la cena en casa. No le iba a fallar a mi papá de nuevo.

-Lo siento, parece que tengo que irme –dije, sin mirar a nada en particular. –Le prometí a mi papá que iría a comer a casa hoy.

-No te preocupes –dijo él, con la voz algo aguda. –Lo entiendo.

Me despedí y fui a casa. Mi papá estaba feliz cuando me vio, mi hermano no tanto, pero él siempre ha sido un tonto que tiene como entretención el molestarme. No le di mucha importancia. Cuando terminé fui a mi habitación, quería tanto dormir, pero debía conversar con Kero acerca de Yue, algo teníamos que hacer.

Extrañamente, no se sorprendió cuando le di la información.

-Ya lo había pensado –dijo Kero con la boca llena de la comida que había traído. –Si fuera esa chiquilla lo hubiera podido sentir, la magia en humanos no es de difícil alcance, bueno, excepto la… del mago Clow.

-EL mago Clow –repetí, pensativa.

Las pequeñas manos de Kero se movieron de lado a lado con rapidez. -¡No, Sakura! Clow ya se fue, nos lo dijo la última vez que lo vimos. ¿No recuerdas a Eriol?

-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Pero si no es él, ¿entonces quién?

-Ésa es la pregunta del millón.

Quería que siguiéramos conversando al respecto, pero en un segundo ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Habíamos sentido lo mismo. Una poderosa presencia.

Podría ser peligrosa.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! –dijo Kero, acercándose a la ventana. -¡Tenemos que luchar!

Volamos por el cielo tratando de perseguir la sensación. Aproveché el momento y les mandé unos mensajes a Shaoran y Tomoyo. No quería dejarlos de lado, eran los únicos amigos en que podía confiar en situaciones como ésta. Una vez estuvo dicho eso, aceleré la velocidad yendo hacia el centro del peligro.

…

Sakura tenía la expresión más triste del mundo cuando salieron del café. Obviamente Tomoyo lo había notado, pero estaba más que claro que no deseaba hablar más a profundo en ese momento. Se despidió sin dejar entrever en su rostro la tristeza que le causaba el dejarla sola. Tenía que irse a su casa, sería lo mejor. Lo sabía, sin embargo, cuando ya apenas se veía una forma borrosa de Sakura entre la multitud, Tomoyo se encontró caminando hacia ella, sin poder controlarse.

Duró un largo trayecto yendo atrás de ella. Quería tanto correr y abrazarla, pero eso podría ser más dañino para su amada Sakura, al menos en este momento. Cuando se dio cuenta que iban hacia el departamento de Lee sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Por supuesto que iría con él. Ella lo amaba.

Tomoyo suspiró, triste. –Quisiera tanto que me amaras a mí, Sakura.

No quería entrometerme así que esperé un largo rato afuera del edificio, pero no logró contenerse al ver que no salía. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Lee se detuvo, pegó la oreja a la puerta y trató de escuchar. No oía nada. Se arriesgó y abrió la puerta por las malas (gracias a su fiel ganzúa, que llevaba siempre a mano por si debía proteger a su Sakura), fue solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirar.

Entonces las vio.

Sakura estaba besando a Lee. Por la posición de Tomoyo era difícil deducir si estaba besando su rostro, su cuello o su pecho, pero sin duda la estaba besando. Al parecer ya no tenía problemas para estar con otra chica, pensó triste. No queriendo importunar más cerró la puerta despacio y se fue del edificio.

-Todo está bien –repitió Tomoyo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies. –Todo está bien.

Sabía que era cierto. Tenía que estar feliz porque su amada había encontrado a alguien a quién amar, lo tenía claro desde hace años, sin embargo, el verla así, tan de cerca con otra mujer.

 _Si tenía que ser con una mujer ¿por qué no podía ser yo, Sakura?_

Al final no pudo contenerse. Terminó llorando.

En un banquito de un parque en el que nunca había estado, Tomoyo se sentó para relajarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña bonita?

Extraño. Parecía que no había nadie cuando llegó allí, pero frente a ella estaba una mujer alta, de cabello blanco, corto como de hombre. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros.

-Estoy bien –repitió. La mentira casi sonaba verdadera.

-No pareces estar bien –ella estiró su mano y limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla. –Has estado llorando. Si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en mí, no te preocupes. Soy buena para ayudar a las personas.

Estaba dudosa de si quería contarle a ella lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que deseaba hablar con alguien al respecto. Sin pensar mucho la niña se encontró contándole algo acerca de un amor no correspondido. Por supuesto se guardó los detalles de que su amor era su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Sabes, linda –la voz de la mujer era seductora, atrayente-, y si te dijera que yo puedo ayudarte a que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, ¿correrías el riesgo?

-¿Mis sueños? –Tomoyo no entendía qué le pasaba a esa persona. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas?

-Lo que tú quieras en todo el mundo –colocó sus labios a centímetros de mi oreja-. Incluso conseguir el amor de esa persona especial.

 _El amor de Sakura._

La niña la miró con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Entendía que era malo, pero estaba tan mal por lo que había visto. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? No debía avergonzarse.

-…sí, me gustaría –susurró, nerviosa, y enseguida supo que había cometido un error.

La mujer acercó sus oscuros ojos hacia los de Tomoyo. Cuando estuvo casi al frente la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse para la niña, asustada quiso escapar, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía a ningún movimiento, de pronto todos los ruidos desaparecieron y la oscuridad la inundó por completo.

En ningún momento revisó su celular para ver el mensaje de advertencia de su amiga.

…

-¡Shaoran! –grité cuando vi a la chica rubia en la calle. – ¿Has visto a Tomoyo?

-¡Mocoso! –gritó Kero, sonriendo. –Vaya, estás bonita.

-¡Cállate, muñeco! –dijo él, alzando su espada en la mano, parecía que deseaba discutir más con Kero al respeto, pero debió notar que me encontraba angustiada. Olvidando su pelea se dirigió a Sakura. -¿Le enviaste el mismo mensaje a Tomoyo?

-Claro que sí, pensé que ya estaría aquí –me preocupaba no verla, esa presencia estaba cerca y era peligrosa. –Sea quién sea esta presencia está en el parque, vamos antes que lastime a alguien.

Subí a Shaoran a mi báculo y volamos hacia el parque. En una banquita se veía un color oscuro, era como un agujero a otra dimensión. Y allí estaba…

-¡Tomoyo! –grité, asustada al ver el cuerpo de Tomoyo, inerte a los pies de una mujer de cabello blanco. -¡Déjala en paz o acabaré contigo!

A mujer nos miró, sonriendo. Sus manos comenzaron a transformarse en enormes garras afiladas, su boca se abrió tanto hasta que los dientes se descolocaron, y para rematar su imagen, los ojos oscuros se estiraron hacia los lados. Era un monstruo. Uno que tenía atrapada a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! –grité, furiosa. Tomé a Fuego y la arrojé al aire sintiendo la rabia fluir por todo mí ser. Nadie iba a lastimar a mi amiga, nadie. Y si tenía que quemar todo el parque hasta los cimientos para salvarla entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Vida Soñada de Tomoyo**

La cálida luz del sol entraba por la ventana, daba justo en la mano izquierda de Tomoyo, ella estiró los dedos sintiéndose a gusto por la sensación. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse allí, recostada para siempre sin tener que pensar en nada más que en su preciosa Sakura, esa persona especial que hacía los días más llevaderos. Por supuesto que, en los sueños de Tomoyo, su amiga le correspondía su amor.

 _No, basta. Mejor prepárate para el colegio._

La chica le hizo caso a su cerebro y comenzó a vestirse, lo mejor de la mañana sería poder grabar la expresión de Sakura cuando le mostrase el nuevo vestido que había hecho solo para ella. En una repisa de su habitación tenía una colección de videos de su querida amiga, los etiquetaba según fecha para no olvidar cuándo se grababa cada momento. Agarró su cámara y salió al comedor.

La gran mesa estaba servida con el desayuno. Frutas, jugos naturales, pan y un poco de cereal se mostraban deliciosos a su vista. Viendo que su mamá todavía no llegaba, empezó a cortar pedacitos de frutas en un pequeño pote, sintió deseos de dárselo a Sakura. Le encantaba ver su rostro cuando comía algo que le gustaba. Sakura amaba comer.

La idea la hizo sonreír.

-Querida, hija –su madre apareció, ya vestida elegante como siempre y con su teléfono celular en la mano. Se detuvo al ver lo que hacía. - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-Preparo algo para dárselo a mi amiga Sakura.

Eso le hizo cambiar su expresión inmediatamente. –Ay, esa hermosa Sakura. Es la niña más linda del mundo entero –la señora se ruborizó-, digo, después de ti, mi linda hijita.

Tomoyo solo sonrió. –Tranquila, mamá. Realmente Sakura es la niña más linda que hay.

Comieron rápidamente. Mientras miraba a su mamá, y a pesar del amor que le tenía a su querida amiga, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos por la forma en que actuaba su madre. Sentía que nunca la iba a querer a ella tanto como quería a Sakura.

Lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

En su limusina algo raro comenzó a suceder. Durante un segundo, pareció como si oyera ruidos. Gritos, mejor dicho, pero a su alrededor solo se encontraban sus guardaespaldas personales. Abrazó el vestido que llevaba bajo el brazo. No quería distraer su mente, no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su día. Hoy sería especial.

-¡Sakura! –la abrazó apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. -¡Te extrañé tanto!

-¡Ay, Tomoyo! –la pobre chica estaba avergonzada, como siempre. –Siempre te gusta dar abrazos.

-Solo a las chicas lindas como tú.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió. Su amiga se ruborizó, pero no como cuando algo le daba vergüenza, en sus ojos vio algo más. Quiso decir algo al respecto, pero el sonido del timbre las detuvo en su conversación.

 _Bueno da lo mismo. Apenas terminen las clases podré a ver a mi hermosa Sakura usando mi último diseño._

Sin embargo, lo inusual continuó durante el día. A ratos creía que Sakura le daba algunas miradas, pero siempre que la pillaba en el acto ella se hacía la desentendida y volvía a poner atención en clases. Tomoyo no podía sino sentirse rara, ese comportamiento era extraño en su pequeña Sakura. Cuando terminaron las clases le pidió si podían quedarse un poco más en el colegio así ella usaría el vestido que había preparado.

-Siempre te tomas tantas molestias conmigo, Tomoyo –dijo Sakura riendo. –Siento como que debería hacer algo por ti.

-No tienes que hacer nada, solo ser tu misma, Sakura –no estaba mintiendo. Por mucho que le doliera, hace años había decidido que eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar.

El vestido que había hecho para esta ocasión era de un color verde claro muy bonito. Tenía encajes con formas de hojitas lo que le daba un aspecto muy tierno. Unas pequeñas figuritas de arbolitos decoraban el resto del vestido. Sabía que su amiga se vería hermosa, sin embargo, cuando terminó de vestirla se encontraba espléndida. Su carita tenía un brillo en los ojitos que la hacía ver muy dulce. Quería tanto besarla, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-Estás divina, Sakura –consiguió decir.

-Gracias –respondió ella, tímida. –Pero igual siento que estoy en deuda contigo.

-No seas tonta, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo. Sostuvo sus manitos en las suyas, las acariciaba con los pulgares. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

-¿Sakura…?

-No digas nada.

Por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero entonces los labios de su amiga tocaron los suyos creando un momento que duró una eternidad. La piel de su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse completamente, se separaron solo un poquito, ambas respiraban el mismo aire.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la voz de Tomoyo estaba ahogada, nunca había sentido tanto amor en su vida.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero la verdad es que siempre has sido la persona que ha estado ahí para mí –ella suspiró-, te amo, Tomoyo.

Es extraño cuando lo que has soñado toda tu vida se hace realidad. El primer instinto es no creer en eso.

-Pero, ¿y Lee?

Ella la besó de nuevo. –Lo quiero mucho, pero tú eres la persona que amo –de pronto su expresión se tornó triste-, ¿no me amas, Tomoyo?

-¡Sí! –se apresuró a aclarar la chica. –Te amo, Sakura, siempre lo he hecho.

No quería que dudara al respecto. La sostuvo de las caderas para acercarla aún más y la besó como siempre había soñado. Su boca era el mejor regalo que había tenido en su vida, el sabor más delicioso que podía imaginar.

-¿Siempre me amaste?

En ese momento sintió algo de vergüenza. No había sido consciente que había revelado su más íntimo secreto así como así. –Sí… -repitió, esta vez más tímida.

-¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada? –protestó ella. –Debe haber sido tan difícil estar a mi lado siendo solo mi amiga.

Eso la hizo sonreír. –Lo fue. Pero el amor que siento por ti le ganó a cualquier sentimiento triste que pude tener. Sakura, tú eres un sueño para mí.

Entre besos la noche llegó, rápida como cada vez que algo lindo sucedía. Las dos chicas estuvieron entre los brazos de la otra hasta que el frío comenzó a molestarlas demasiado. Eventualmente decidieron irse. Tomoyo no deseaba dejarla ir, le dio un aventón en su limusina hasta su casa y, después de pedirle a todas sus guardaespaldas que se dieran al vuelta, la besó deseándole una hermosa noche. Era todo demasiado irreal. El camino de vuelta a casa fue larguísimo. ¿Estaría soñando?

-Mamá –dijo apenas la vio en su casa. –Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella estaba sentada con la vista fija en un libro. Al escuchar a su hija se quitó los lentes y la observó, curiosa. -¿Estás bien? Tienes toda la cara roja.

Quizás esta no fuera el mejor momento para hablar, pero después de lo sucedido con Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir sus sentimientos. Ya no podían estar escondidos.

-Mamá –dijo con su voz firme-, toda mi vida te he visto adorar a la mamá de Sakura, incluso aunque ella no exista. Luego transferiste ese amor a ella, mi mejor amiga. –le daba miedo seguir, siempre había querido decir esto, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía-. Y yo nunca te dije nada porque en cierta forma también sentía mucho cariño por Sakura, sin embargo, nunca he podido dejar de pensar que –su voz se quebró-, la quieres a ella mucho más de lo que me podrías querer a mí.

Ahí estaba. Al fin las palabras habían salido de su boca y aunque no quería llorar su cara se encontró repleta de lágrimas en un par de segundos, la misma cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a su mamá ir hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Pero hija, tú sabes que te amo. Siempre has sido mi niñita hermosa.

-Lo siento, mamá –sollozó la niña-, me siento como una tonta.

Si bien de esa posición no veía su rostro, sintió la sonrisa en la cara de su madre. –No eres tonta, hija. Lo que pasa es que tienes un corazón muy bondadoso. Siempre te preocupas por dar a los demás, quieres hacer a todos felices que te olvidas de pensar en ti –se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la vista de su hija-. Hija, de ahora en adelante no quiero que te guardes estas cosas, yo siempre estaré aquí para hablar si lo necesitas.

-Gracias, mamá –quería haberle dicho muchas otras cosas, pero en vio en el rostro de su madre que ella había entendido.

Ese día cuando estuvo recostada en su cama las emociones la golpearon antes de poder dormir. Los besos de Sakura, las palabras de su madre, todo eso revoloteaba en ella, estaba feliz, tan feliz como había sido en su vida. Nunca pensó que todo esto sucedería cuando se levantó en la mañana. A veces la vida puede ser tan extraña como hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente estaba decidida. Ayer había sido uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida, ya no iba a callar sus sentimientos. De ahora en adelante se dejaría ser, su mamá y Sakura la amaban, se había tardado, pero al fin lo había entendido.

Cuando bajó al comedor su mamá ya estaba allí, poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días, hija –la saludó dándole un abrazo.

-Muy buenos días, Madre –observó la mesa. -¿Tú hiciste el desayuno?

-Así es, pensé que sería bueno que aprovecháramos para pasar un tiempo juntas.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Su mamá lo estaba intentando, eso era suficiente. –Por supuesto, mamá.

Estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó al colegio, a pesar que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que tal vez Sakura habría cambiado de opinión durante la noche. Sería devastador para ella sobre todo ahora que había tomado la decisión de no seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, no obstante, respetaría su decisión.

Mientras esperaba en la entrada de la escuela podía sentir sus manos sudorosas. Tenía muchos nervios. De pronto la vio, venía patinando al lado de su hermano y el joven Yukito. Los chicos pasaron a su lado saludándole con un gesto de la mano, Sakura en cambio se detuvo hasta estar cerca de ella. Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo –le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Todo era perfecto. –Buenos días, preciosa.

Ambas se encontraban muy tímidas, estaban solo sonriendo cuando algo captó la atención de Tomoyo. Chiharu las estaba mirando desde una ventana de la escuela. Tal vez las había visto. Un pequeño frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, se encontraba tan absorta en su amor que en ningún momento había imaginado que alguien podría estar observándolas.

-¿Qué pasa? –la mirada de Sakura estaba triste. -¿Estoy siendo demasiado rápida? Perdón.

-No, Sakura. Me gusta todo lo que haces, solo creo que vi a Chiharu mirándonos.

Ella bajó la vista. –Ya veo, así que preferirías que nos anduviéramos escondiendo –se quitó los patines y caminó hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-¡Espera, Sakura! No quise decir eso, pero entiendes que esto podría traernos problemas ¿verdad?

Ahí la hizo enojar. –Bueno, si que te quiera te causa problemas entonces no te preocupes ¡porque ya no te voy a querer!

Y sin querer escucharla más avanzó a paso firme hasta llegar a clases. Tomoyo la seguía en silencio. Se había expresado mal, en ningún momento fue su intención hacerla sentir que fuera un problema, pero desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Sakura, de vez en cuando tenía el miedo a que la gente se diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. En el fondo tenía claro que la opinión de las personas importantes para ella debían ser las que realmente le hicieran ruido, sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le dolía lo que otros dijeran de ella. Le dolía mucho. Y no tampoco quería que por culpa de su amor su querida Sakura tuviera que sufrir la discriminación de otras personas.

Entró al salón de clases detrás de su amiga. Sus ojos se fueron enseguida a sus amigas, Chiharu y Naoko desviaron la mirada cuando las vieron juntas. Rika solo se notaba triste, tampoco las miraba. Afortunadamente, Sakura seguía enojada y no lo notó, tomó asiento en su pupitre, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear cosas ininteligibles.

Tomoyo suspiró y trató de concentrase en clases. No llevaba ni un día desde que ella y Sakura se habían confesado su amor y ya tenían una pequeña pelea. Eso la hizo sonreír, con un poco de suerte quizá debiera ir acostumbrándose.

En el receso, su bella se dirigió a la salida sin decir una palabra. Ese momento lo aprovechó Chiharu para acercarse.

-Tomoyo –su voz sonaba lejana-, ¿tú y Sakura están bien?

Era una simple pregunta, pero en su tono distinguió un dejo de ataque. Se cruzó de brazos, un poco asustada. –Sí, estamos bien.

Ella no se vio muy convencida. –Qué raro, porque en la mañana las vi a las dos besándose en la entrada del colegio, ¡a la vista de todos! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Antes que pudiera responder Naoko se metió en la conversación.

-¿Es verdad eso, Tomoyo? No me digas que ustedes son así de raras.

-Yo… no soy rara…

Por último Rika también se acercó. –Pero dinos entonces, ¿qué fue lo que vio Chiharu? Te conocemos desde hace años, Tomoyo lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirnos la verdad.

Era como si la estuvieran golpeando. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar como si la estuvieran acusando de algo? Solo había sido un pequeño beso, nada más.

-No sé qué vieron, pero no me siento cómoda ahora –la pequeña se levantó, temblando ligeramente-, me iré, si me disculpan.

Chiharu se colocó delante de ella bloqueándole el paso. -¡Tú no te vas hasta que respondas a nuestra preguntas! Si vas a ser una maldita lesbiana deberías decirnos para estar lo más lejos que podamos de ti.

Pudo haberla golpeado y le hubiera dolido menos que esas palabras. Ya no quería seguir hablando, seguramente terminaría llorando y no quería darles esa satisfacción, quiso mover a Chiharu, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

-¿Pero por qué escapas? –le reclamó Rika. –Si es verdad dinos, tenemos derecho a saber.

-Sobre todo cuando hemos estado cerca de ti durante todo estos años –añadió Naoko. –esas cosas deberían estar claras antes de querer hacer amigas. A mí no me gustan las personas como tú.

Quería correr. Quiso moverse a través de las chicas, pero entre las tres la mantuvieron en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Esto era algo que había temido hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Deténganse!

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon sorprendidas. En la puerta del salón estaba Sakura, con una mirada feroz.

-¡Quítenle sus manos de encima a Tomoyo! –ella se acercó al grupo y de un manotazo hizo que la soltaran. -¿Quiénes se creen para tratar así a otra persona?

Chiharu estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Sakura, pero siguió con su postura. –Solo queríamos saber si ustedes son unas lesbianas. Aunque parece que ya no hay duda, no puedo creer que sean tan asquerosas.

La mano de Sakura se levantó y cayó sobre la mejilla de Chiharu haciendo un ruido sordo. Las tres chicas se quedaron allí, plantadas sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Tomoyo –le dijo Sakura, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que desean escapar. –No me interesa lo que piensen o digan de mí, pero nunca traten mal a Tomoyo o se las verán conmigo. Y sí –añadió con una sonrisa-, nos amamos. Si tanto les molesta ya pueden irse a contarle a quién le importe.

El trío de chicas no dijo nada. Se fueron en silencio. Cuando la puerta del salón estuvo cerrada la pobre Tomoyo no pudo evitar caer en lágrimas en los brazos de su querida Sakura.

Mientras la niña lloraba, escucho una risa.

-Parece que no puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo –su voz sonaba alegre. – Pequeña problemática.

-No es mi culpa –sollozó la niña. –Pero gracias por sálvame. Estaba asustada.

-Siempre te salvaré.

Estuvieron abrazadas hasta que la clase se reanudó. Ninguna de las chicas les dirigió la palabra por el resto del día, ni por los días que siguieron a ése, pero a ninguna de las dos les importó. Había sido difícil, si sus examigas las habían atacado, el resto de estudiantes del colegio lo hacían y hasta peor. Apenas los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban comenzaban a oír susurros de los demás. Todos opinaban al respecto, incluso los profesores de mostraban algo distantes. Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, Tomoyo no estaba triste, de hecho, nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida. Si bien había perdido algunas amigas, tenía el amor de su madre y el de Sakura. Cuando tenía dudas eso siempre la motivaba a seguir adelante. Así pasó el tiempo, su relación avanzó de a poquito, ambas estaban dudosas, pero no querían que el miedo les ganara así que decidieron ir un paso a la vez. De besarse, a ser novias, incluso a presentarse a sus respectivas familias (la mamá de Tomoyo fue la más feliz de todas las personas al saber de esta relación). Sin darse ni cuenta estaban en sus últimos dos meses antes de terminar la educación escolar y entrar a la universidad.

En la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su novia. Estaban descansando después de un largo día haciendo deporte en el colegio. Ya no quedaban muchos días de clases.

-¿Te puedes creer que ya se va a terminar el colegio? –le preguntó Sakura mientras le acariciaba en su cabecita. –Siento que se pasó tan rápido.

-Da un poco de miedo –respondió la niña. –Al menos sé que tengo a mi princesa aquí conmigo.

-Eres una suertuda, de eso no hay duda.

Tomoyo le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo. –Ya empezaste con tus locuras, princesa.

-¿Me estás llamando loca?

-Bueno tampoco te dije que fuera un ejemplo de sanidad mental.

Sakura tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó con fuerza. –Solo cállate, linda –le dijo entre besos.

Tomoyo la acarició en su cintura. Metió su mano por debajo de la ropa para acariciar su piel. Le gustaba mucho porque el tacto era tan suave, nunca tenía suficiente del cuerpo de su novia. A pesar de eso no habían ido más allá en su relación, ambas querían esperar a estar listas, ya sabían que se amaban, pero les ponía nerviosas la idea de quitarse la ropa en frente a otra persona. Por eso decidieron esperar.

-Tomoyo –la regañó Sakura. –No me toques tan arriba.

-No me voy a disculpar –rio la niña, pero bajó su mano de todas maneras.

En la escuela su vida era bastante normal, después de los primeros meses la gente ya se había acostumbrado a verlas juntas y, a pesar que de vez en cuando no faltaba alguien a quién le molestaba su presencia, solían ser episodios más aislados. La gente había decidido ser indiferentes hacia ellas.

Una tarde en el colegio la profesora anunció sobre el baile escolar para despedir el último año de clases.

-¡No falten! –anunció la profesora. –Piensen que esta es su última vez para que puedan compartir con sus compañeros. ¡Y traigan a sus parejas!

-Yo voy a ser feliz cuando no vuelva a ver a ninguno de nuestros compañeros –murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

-No seas mala, preciosa –le dijo Tomoyo, pero de todos modos de reía disimuladamente.

No olviden venir a pedirme sus entradas para la fiesta –añadió la profesora-, y si van a venir con alguien avísenme.

-¿Deberíamos decirle que vamos juntas? –

-Da lo mismo –A Sakura no le gustaba andar pidiéndole permiso a los demás cuando se refería a temas de su relación. –Cada una tiene derecho a una invitación, que vayamos juntas no es más que una linda casualidad.

 _No era un mal argumento._

Fueron a pedir sus entradas, pero antes de dárselas la pedagoga se las quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. –Eh, y ¿van a ir ustedes juntas?

-Por supuesto –dijo rápidamente Sakura-. Como amigas obvio.

La señora no se veía muy segura pero de todas maneras les dio sus entradas. Sakura aprovechó a cerrarle un ojo a su novia cuando las tuvo en sus manos. Se fueron riendo por el pasillo, pensando en todo lo que se les venía. El baile era ya en una semana.

La fiesta era de disfraces, habían decidido cómo irían hace mucho. Sakura vestiría un lindo traje de panda mientras que Tomoyo iría con el disfraz de una cuncuna, al principio eso sorprendió a su novia, pero no podía negar que aun así se veía hermosa. Y después de todo a ella le encantaba cruzar los límites de la moda, quién sabe si la cuncuna sería la nueva moda entre las jóvenes.

-Este disfraz es espléndido –decía Tomoyo cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué lo iba a usar.

Su novia solo asintió. Estaba recostada en la cama de su princesa, con toda su humanidad sin hacer un solo movimiento.

-¿Acaso tienes diferentes opiniones? –la verdad desde hace tiempo que la veía muy callada, como si estuviera guardándose unas cosas.

-No, nada, mi amor.

-¿Lo prometes?

Sakura se sentó en el borde del colchón. –Linda, te juro que no nada malo está pasando. Solo estoy pensativa, eso es todo –como notó que se veía muy segura fue y le dio un pequeño beso. Le sacó una sonrisa, pero cuando Sakura se dio vuelta Tomoyo todavía se encontraba preocupada.

Llegado el día de la fiesta de fin de curso, las chicas fueron con sus respectivos disfraces. Entraron tomadas de la mano, por un momento pensaban que tal vez alguien les fuera a dar problemas, por suerte no fue el caso, estaban todos muy ocupados en lo suyo como para ponerle atención a otra persona.

El lugar estaba demasiado bonito, el techo estaba lleno de globitos de colores, y en el centro había unas luces que disparan ráfagas de luces hacia el suelo. Cambiaba tan rápido que la vista parecía como la de una persona que se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se respiraba un ambiente agradable.

Sin embargo, Sakura seguía muy nerviosa.

-Dime, linda, ¿qué sucede? –a Tomoyo le molestaba mucho tener ese presentimiento de duda acerca de su pareja.

-Ya te dije que nada, no te andes inventando cosas, por favor –la regañó su novia. –Estamos aquí para pasarlo bien.

Su respuesta la sacó un poco de onda, pero no dejó que se le notara. Comenzaron a bailar en medio de la pista. Tomoyo golpeaba a Sakura con su cola de cuncuna haciendo que las personas cercanas a ellas se mataran de la risa. Era una imagen bastante llamativa.

Las canciones corrieron y la noche se hizo presente. En un momento Sakura se separó de su novia.

-Tengo que hacer algo –dijo, notablemente nerviosa-. Por favor no digas nada hasta que termine.

La chica se fue dejando a su novia confundida. De pronto apareció en lo alto del escenario, tomó el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a hablar frente a todos.

-Tomoyo –su voz sonaba un poco aguda-, quería decirte que desde el momento en que te conocí me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo y eso era solo dándome tu amistad. Ahora que puedo decir que eres mi novia soy incluso más afortunada, fue difícil en un principio, pero mirando hacia atrás no me arrepiento de nada. Cada momento a tu lado me hace entender lo amada que soy, y esa es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Sakura se tomó un respiro. Todas las personas en la fiesta las miraban. La música se había apagado, no había nada más que la relación entre ellas.

-Somos jóvenes –continuó-, y tenemos muchas cosas que vivir todavía, pero si algo sé, mi amor, es que si tú no estás yo no existo en este mundo –sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto. Camino hacia abajo hasta quedar al lado de su novia. Se arrodilló. –Princesa, lo único que quiero ahora es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿serías mi esposa?

No estaba consciente de su respiraba, pero no era necesario, Tomoyo a modo de respuesta asintió levemente, estiró su manito hasta que el anillo entro en su dedo. Encajó perfecto. –Te amo –dijo con la voz quebrada.

-También te amo.

Se besaron en medio de la pista. De pronto un ruido ensordecedor las inundó, durante un momento Tomoyo se asustó pensando que la gente gritaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacían los demás era aplaudir. Todos les aplaudían. Se habían convertido en las reinas de la pista de baile. Entre los aplausos, a Tomoyo le pareció distinguir un ruido extraño, pero a la vez familiar como si no fuera la primera vez que lo oía, casi distinguía gritos, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Nada arruinaría este momento en su vida. Esto era verdadera felicidad.

Cuando se estaban por ir se les acerco Chiharu.

-Chicas –dijo, claramente emocionada-, solo quiero decirles que lamento mucho no haberlas apoyado durante este tiempo. Habíamos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo y por mi culpa todo se terminó. Quizá no sirva de mucho ahora, pero lo siento. Y también quiero felicitarlas, van a ser una familia hermosa.

-Gracias, Chiharu –respondió Sakura por ambas. Su novia estaba al borde de caer en el llanto descontrolado.

Si la reacción de sus compañeros las sorprendió, no se esperaban la de sus familias. Todos celebraron como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. La mamá de Tomoyo se emborrachó y cantaba sobre la mesa diciendo algo sobre la pareja de chicas más bellas del mundo.

-¡Y una es mi hija! –gritaba al ritmo de la música.

Había sido la noche más hermosa de su vida, claro, hasta aquella en que al fin tuvieron a su primer hija. Llevaban años en la lista de padres preparados para adoptar, pero el proceso era tan tardío que creían que jamás llegaría, y de un momento a otro, las llamaron para que pudieran vivir con su pequeña hija.

El momento en que Tomoyo la tomó entre sus brazos se sintió plena. Una sensación de amor y paz la invadió en lo más profundo de su corazón. El amor de una madre, ya apenas la conocía y era todo en su vida.

-Sakura…

-Lo sé, mi amor.

Se sentaron en la cama de su habitación con su hija. La pequeña dormía.

-Es tan linda –susurró Sakura. -¿Crees que seremos buenas mamás?

-Por supuesto –Tomoyo nunca había estado más segura de algo en su vida-. Vas a ser una mamá increíble. Lo sé.

Entonces algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Las paredes estaban temblando, la imagen de Tomoyo se retorcía a su alrededor. Era como si su realidad se estuviera quebrando a su alrededor. Gritos se oían a lo lejos. Sostuvo a su bebé con fuerza entre los brazos.

-¡Sakura! –gritó, casi sin poder ver.

-¡Tomoyo! –su voz sonaba lejana. -¡Tomoyo, despierta!

-¿Qué…?

Una luz muy brillante la inundó y ya no pudo ver nada más. Durante un breve momento pensó que estaba muerta, pero de a poco la vista regresó. Estaba mirando al cielo, un poste de luz brillaba en una esquina de su visión. En su cuerpo sintió unas manos que la abrazaban con mucha fuerza. Movió su cara y se encontró con Sakura, abrazándola.

-Princesa –dijo, todavía confundida.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó ella. Tenía cortes en su cara, pequeños hilos de sangre corrían por su rostro. Estaba llorando. –Estaba tan asustada. Pensé que no podría salvarte.

-¿De qué hablas, mi amor?

-¿Qué? –Sakura estaba confundida. -¿Te sientes bien, Tomoyo?

Lee se acercó. Al igual que Sakura se veían heridas en su rostro, y tenía su lindo cabello amarrado en una coleta. –Todavía está en la ensoñación. Llevémosla a un lugar seguro.

Horas después, Tomoyo entendería que todo había sido un sueño. Cuando se encontró a esa mujer extraña en el parque la había embrujado para hacerle vivir su sueño. Lo que ella había esperado. Sakura, su madre, el matrimonio, su hija… todo era una mentira. Los días siguientes se los pasó en cama, tratando de racionalizar la situación. Era tan difícil aceptar que los últimos años que había vivido no eran reales siendo que eran de los más felices de toda su vida. Sus amigos habían luchado con esa mujer, que en realidad era un monstruo que se alimentaba de los sueños de las personas. Todos habían salido lastimados, incluso Kero, luchaban para hacerla despertar en dos ocasiones hasta que lo lograron en la tercera, luego de vencer al monstruo y enviarlo al mundo de las cartas para encerrarlo por siempre.

Sakura y Lee trataron de hablar con ella, pero no quería que nadie la viera. Ni siquiera su mamá. Pasó un par de días así, solo pensando, nunca se había sentido tan triste. De pronto su celular sonó.

 _Tomoyo, por favor, habla conmigo. Te quiero mucho._

Esas pequeñas palabras eran suficientes para hacer a Tomoyo algo feliz. El cariño de Sakura existía también en esta realidad. Quizá no fuera suficiente después de lo que había vivido, pero como siempre decía, por ella haría todo. Incluso seguir viviendo en esta realidad.

Agarró su teléfono y comenzó a marcar las palabras:

 _Muchas gracias, Sakura. Eres la mejor persona en el mundo. También te quiero, linda._

Cuando terminó de escribir las lágrimas habían vuelto, pero una pequeña fuerza crecía en su interior. Tendría que hacerlo, por ella, por el amor de su vida, tendría que levantarse y continuar su vida. Ya no estarían juntas, sin embargo, siempre podría estar a su lado a pesar que ahora sería mucho más doloroso que antes.

Suspiró al lado de su almohada. – _Te amo, Sakura_.


End file.
